Raving Addictions
by RPGirl777
Summary: Raver Dance clubs, Vampires, werewolves and other supernatural beings. Love can find odd ways to hit ya, who would have thought it can happen through addictions. YYxY main cup. SXJ sub cup.Might have a bit of OOCness but it'll still be good,no flaming plz
1. Chapter 1

**RPGirl**: Heyo everyone who bother to read this fan fic, this is my first time writing a YugiXYami love. Hurrr, hope I do well

**Yugi**: I think you will –smiles-

**RPGirl**: Oh hey thar Yugi baby –winks- think about giving them the disclaimer

**Yugi**: -blushes- U-um, RPGirl does not own anything of Yugioh

**RPGirl**: If I did I would have gotten myself a PS3 by now

**Yugi**: A gammer till the day she dies, a girl after my own heart

**RPGirl**: Flurt –punches-

**Yugi**: GAHHHH –goes flying off screen-

**RPGirl**: Ooooh sh- ah, um, everyone be good lil' readers and review, also please no flaming –runs to help Yugi-

**Dream 1**

**I Am the Black Sheep**

The cold crisp winds of winter blew through the large city dubbed New York. It was night time close to midnight and the stars above sparkle, letting there glitter be seen even through the thin clouds that float upon the cold winds. The streets of the city still teamed with life, the city really lived up to its title as 'the city that never sleeps'.

One place that seems to be alive and wide awake was a rave night club that was located down town of the large city. The Club's name was properly named Moonlit Ball; a place where those who wish not to fit in with society can escape to and run away from reality. Just outside where a long line of people, eager to enter the club, can be seen. The dance trance music can be herd thumping and bumping like the beating of a wild heart.

Inside the club was crowded with many of people lost within the flashing multi colored lights or within their drug induced dilutions. The party was going full force along with the music; people waved their different colored glow sticks lost within the trace of the music. People talked and flirted over drinks and people also cheered on the two famous DJs of the club; Joe-E and Puzzle Solver AKA Yugi. The two boys smiled at each other as their hands moved across there canvas or record bored, to be more precise.

Joe-E or Joey as he was known to be called was the tall blonde who was slightly tone but don't let his slim figure fool you. He was strong just like his heart and will. Joey's blue eyes glanced over at his best buddy, the shorter one of the two. Spiked hair that swayed along with the young boy's head movement that danced with the beat; Yugi was in the zone as his deep purple eyes glanced over at his friend. They both shared a fun laugh with each other and continue their musical art. The two boys are very close as they should be since they both are werewolves; pack brothers.

Moonlit Ball, was not only a club for those to escape their worries but also a place where those, who are of supernatural blood, can go to when they have been rejected by their own as well. The club scene continued everyone enjoying the music as well as the never ending booze that flowed like a river.

"Hey Joey!" Called Yugi, he was trying his best to get his friends attention over loud music.

"Yeah Yuge?" Spoke Joe as his blue eyes glanced over to the small boy.

"Keep the music going, I need a pick me up!" Mused the slim boy with a smile.

"Again Yuge… okay fine, but hurry, almost time for the dancers!" Called Joe as he switched the music out for a fast pace rave, everyone on the dance floor cheered as they went into what looked like a frenzy.

With a nod Yugi jumped from the high stone like pillar that was place in the center of the dance floor, it was a long way down; but Yugi and Joey was used to it. The two, during closing time, would jump off the pillar for fun.

Yugi landed on the thick glass dance floor, it was really packed tonight. The small boy squished his way through the many people. Some of them giving him a pat on the back, they were regulars, while others just bump into him while dancing. Yugi seem not to care he just wanted to get through this crowd and head to the bar, the small boy was stopped once by a man nearly falling on to him; it seems that the man was high on something. Yugi didn't know, all he knew was to never spoil someone high with a dose of reality.

" 'scue me!" Spoke Yugi as he pushed his way through the last bit of people on the dance floor.

He sighed to himself in a seldom manner, thankful he got through the crowd. His eyes travled over to the Bar, those eyes seem to lit up a bit when he spoted a thin but shapely female behind the counter, he trotted over to the bar, his black boots clopping all the way. As the boy arrived to the bar he took a seat on one of the free stool, he smiled as he was greeted by a short hair brunette girl.

"Ah, Puzzle Solver" Mused the girl as her blue eyes seem to grin, she picked up some empty glasses next to him.

"Please Tea, You know to call me Yugi" Spoke the shy boy as he rested his chin on the long counter, it smelt of cheap perfume, cigarettes and other things that seem to be of the night.

"Heh, sorry Yugi, but you seem to be enjoying yourself" Spoke the shapely girl as she began to clean a glass.

"Hm, how's that?" Spoke Yugi with a raised brow.

The girl giggled and pointed at the boy's black and crimson tipped hair, "You hair is a bit matted down with sweat, you must be jamming hard with Joey… heh, your blonde bangs are sticking to your face as well" Spoke the girl as she placed the glass away, yugi as of right now was trying this best to blow the bangs off his face; but sadly no help.

"Huhn, well you'll be sweating twice as much soon, it's almost time for you and the others to get ready for tonights dance show." Retorted Yugi as his purple eyes gazed up at the girl.

"Aiya, that's right me and the girls are going to dancing soon" Spoke Tea as she start to untie her apron, letting a black tux like sleeveless shirt be seen along with a pair of tight black jeans.

Yugi smiled as he looked at Tea, "Yes?" Questioned said girl.

"Tea~ I need my pick up." Spoke Yugi as he lifted his head off the counter, trying his best to do his puppy eyes.

Tea sighed and rubbed her brow as she frowned at Yugi, "Come on Yugi, you're on the job we can't" Spoke the girl as she turned her back to him in a stubborn manner, she blushed lightly.

Yugi ruffled his brow at the rejection, so unfair, yesterday she offered to give him a pick up but now nothing. The thin small boy just sighed and turned his back to the counter. If she rejects there's nothing he could do about it. Yugi tugged at the black spike collar around his neck in irritation but hid it well with his '_innocent_' deep eyes.

"Hey Yugi" Called Tea as she tapped him.

Yugi bent his head backwards and looked at the girl, "Over there near the entrance, two of them" Spoke Tea in a tone that only Yugi can hear.

The boy quickly sat up straight and looked towards the door way, his eyes seem to widen as he saw two strangers entered the club. One was tall, brunette hair cut short and cold blue eyes that gazed lazily through the club, he wore a long black trench coat that seem to flutter as he walk, dark tight blue jeans that hugged him right and a black tee that didn't do much to hide his muscular tone. Yugi's eyes traveled over to the tall one's friend.

He was slightly tan, purple eyes and blonde bang… he almost looked like Yugi but just a bit more mature and muscular and a bit taller as well, he wore what looked like a tight muscle shirt along with tight black leather paints, around his wrist was two black leather straps.

'_Hm… why does he seem so familiar to me… Looks nice though.'_ thought the boy as his eyes seem to be locked onto the shorter of the two new comers.

Tea again tapped the dazed little boy, "Yugi, when I said Check them out I mean get a good read from them… I think they may be vampire… like us" Spoke Tea as she jumped over the counter and land next to Yugi, Tea was normally known as a Tom Boy here at the club; so her jumping over the counter was nothing new to everyone.

The purple eyed young boy nodded and looked back over at the two new strangers, there was a strange scent around them and it seems to fade into the crowd easily… can't get a good read. Yugi had a puzzled look come across his face; Tea noticed this and shook her head,

"They must be masking their scent… hm, they are good" Spoke the girl as her blue eyes glanced at them.

"Hmm, well they aren't part of the clan so," Yugi stood up and smirked lightly, "That means they are fair game" Spoke the boy as he began to walk, only to get pulled back by Tea.

"Down boy, I know your craving for some blood but not now, you never know they might be special guests… Bakura-dono might be expecting them." Spoke the girl to the now pouting boy.

"He never told me anything about him having guests, but fine whatever…. Can never have any fun" Spoke Yugi as he stomped off back into crowd of dancing people. Tea lightly chuckled, '_No matter how angry he gets he still just so cute_' thought the vampire girl as she smiled silently to herself.

The two new comers made their way over to the bar; Tea had already left for back stage around this time. The taller one of the two sat down as the short one lean his back against the counter of the bar, his purple eyes looked around; he seem a bit surprise, even though it was hard to tell with his swove appearance.

"Seto isn't this amazing… I since so many different supernatural beings along with humans, all dancing together" Smiled the spiked hair youth, he seemed to be excited to finally to found a place that he can relax without worry.

"Hush Yami, do you want the humans to figure out that there are other races here other than there's" Warned Seto as he gave an annoyed look to his cousin, out of the two Yami seem to be the one that enjoy having fun.

"What makes you think the human here don't already know that some of these other people aren't human" Spoke Yami as he turned to look at his cousin.

Seto sighed, "You're naiveté sometimes befuddles me" Spoke Seto with a roll of his eyes.

Yami just gave a look of annoyance to Seto and took a seat next to him; the two seem to be just passing by maybe looking for something or someone… who knows. Both of them ordered a drink; Bloody Mary, Seto sat there almost looking as if he was bored with the world but as for Yami he gazed out at the dancing people trying to see if there were other vampires out there.

Suddenly the flashing lights stopped within the club, the lights dimmed and switched to Black light, everyone seemed to glow with pale colors. The music shifted to an electronic trace mixed with J-Pop. Everyone on the dance floor seem to cheer at the two DJs upon the Stone pillar, people who were mingling hurried onto the dance floor while others at the bar turned and smiled; enjoying the music.

"REMIX!" Called Joe-E and Puzzle Solver together, they high fived each other and danced along with the beat.

Yami along with Seto looked up at the two DJ; Yami blinked and smiled as he saw the two boys enjoy themselves, Seto on the other hand smirked as he looked at Joey, that black tee along with those tight blue jeans did nothing to stifle the imagination of the tall Vampire, the collar around the blonde's neck was a bit kinky too. Seto sighed to calm his urges and turned back towards the bar to wait for the drinks.

Yami's attention was on little Yugi and stayed there, his slim petite figure swaying with the music caused Yami's eyes to flash red behind quickly changing back to their normal color. Yugi's outfit was a bit of a tease for the vampire, the black shirt with the back out; the only thing that seems to hold the shirt to Yugi's frame was a pair of strings that were tied around his neck and waist. Black jean shorts that seem to hug his perky round ass perfectly. Yami smirk to himself as he began to undress the boy with his eyes, but his flights of fancy soon faded away when he was tapped in the back of the head by Seto.

"Ey, drinks here… and get your eyes off the candies" Spoke Seto as Yami glared at him a bit, rubbing the back of his head.

"What?'

"Ugh, nothing" Sighed Yami as he sat down to enjoy his drink.

The two young vamps took a sip of their beverage only to blink in surprise, this taste… this intoxicating sweet taste. Blood, it was blood… the bloody marry was really made out of the Blood, go figure. The two vampires looked between the two of them and then at the bar tender. A full figure girl stood there cleaning a single a shot glass, her dark skin gave her an exotic look along with the dread lock within her dark brown hair.

"M'am" Called Yami.

"M'yes?" Mused the girl as she turned towards the two boys, her glasses glimmered even within the dimmed lights.

"What's in this drink?" Asked Seto bluntly, the girl raised a brown and smirked at the question.

"Well… it's a 'special' blend complements of Mr. Bakura, who owns this club." Smiled the girl, almost in a teasing manner she then turned away to place away the shot glass.

Both the two young men looked between themselves again and then back at the odd female, she seem to be humming a tune to herself as she cleaned another glasses.

"What's your Na-"

"He would like to meet you in person," Spoke the girl, interrupting Seto, "He'll be in the back room at closing, please until then enjoy yourself." Spoke the girl as she winked at them.

The two boys turned away from the girl, looking at the drinks in there hand. Seto mind was going a million miles per hour, while Yami's thoughts were on this 'Bakura'. Who was he and what does he want went two stray vampires, even more who was this girl to…

They looked back to ask the dark skin girl some more questions, but she was gone another girl was in her place, she seem to be human.

"Um, excuse me… what happened to that girl that was just here?" The girl held a puzzled look, "Ah, she had dread locks, wore glass… seen her?" Asked Yami kindly, the girl shrugged.

"Huh, another girl with dread locks, I'm the only one working the bar right now, I have no idea who you guys are talking about" Spoke the girl with a puzzled face, she went back to work.

"O-oh, sorry" Spoke Yami as he went back to his drink, the two vampires were confused and a bit worry. Why were they being sought out by this Bakura?

As time passed the tempo of the music seem to slowly change to slow dance music, the dance floor along with the club was becoming more and more close to being empty; it was close to closing time and many people were leaving while some were going to the back room, giggling and chuckling; maybe hoping to have a bit of a good time.

As for the two vampires; Yami and Seto, they sat the bar watching as slowly people left. It was close to being 7 AM; Yami and Seto were the only ones left, unless you count Joey and Yugi, they were both cleaning up the dance floor with mops. Each one of them would chuckle at the other as they would mop.

Joey eyed the two strangers at the bar; he didn't seem to be comfortable with them staring at the both of them. His black leather collar moved slightly as he looked over at Yugi, he wanted to see if Yugi was getting the same vibe. Joey blinked when he saw the lack of energy Yugi had, the petite boy was leaning against his mop; he seem tired and a bit on edge. Joey scoffed and Yugi looked over at his friend with a raised brow,

"Heh, I guess Tea refused to be your donor, eh?' Questioned Joey with a smirk, trying to see were Yugi's mind was at.

"Bah… yeah… gods I feel so weird, I wish I could just have a drop." Sighed Yugi as he rubbed his face, trying to shake his fatigue away.

"Come on Yuge it can't be that bad… I think it's for the best, cold turkey. You know its taboo for us to drink that stuff" Spoke Joey as he placed a hand on Yugi's slim shoulder.

"Yes… which is why I was kicked out." Sighed Yugi as he yawn, letting his long k-9s be seen.

"And I came along with ya, we're pals ain't we?" Spoke Joey as he slipped his arms around Yugi, trying his best to buck his friend up.

The tired boy smiled weakly and then looked down, he look pale. Joey looked down at his friend with worried blue eyes, he was about to say something that is until, Seto walked over along with Yami.

"Excuse me, Mutts" Spoke Seto in a superior tone, Yami rolled his eyes; greeting with a rude attitude that's wonderful, Seto.

Joey's eye brow twitched when he heard the mutt comment, Yugi just yawned and looked up at the two that approached. The tired eyes of Yugi seem to drift off towards Yami who was standing next to Seto, the light in Yugi's eyes seem to returned as he stared a bit at Yami. The tan vampire noticed this and blushed light; thankful for his tan skin hiding the embarrassment.

"Uh, Yuge snap out of it" Spoke Joey as he nudged his friend.

"O-oh, sorry" Spoke Yugi as he rubbed his eyes in a dazed manner.

It was only a second past that Yami realized what the small boy was looking at; his neck. Yami couldn't hide the slight questioning look in his eyes. Was this little boy a vampire as well, he was pale like one… but his scent was a bit… off.

"Yuge, why don't you go to the back room and… rest for a bit" Spoke Joey with a friendly smile, knowing Yugi he might not be able to hold himself back when the blood he hunger for was right there in front of him.

Yugi only nodded and walked off, his boot clopping and clipping as he walked across the empty dance floor. Yami lusting eyes seem to gaze as Yugi walked off. '_Nnnnice ass_' thought the tan vampire, he was then nudged by his cousin. Yugi glared daggers at the tall young man and rubbed his arm, rolling his eyes Seto began his questioning.

"Okay Mutt, I know you're a werewolf and your little friend is too… I think" Spoke Seto he second guessed himself a little at the end.

Joey raised a brow, so they are a bit hestent on what Yugi is… better keep that in the dark, "Yeah, Yugi is a Werewolf" Confirmed Joey, "And you two are vampires, not just any… but pure bloods" Spoke Joey with his hands on his hips.

Seto smiled, "Ah, so you know our classes, the mutt isn't as dumb as he look" Spoke Seto in a cocky tone.

"Watch pal… what ya want anyway?" Asked Joey, he wanted to get straight to the point and get rid of this rude vamp.

"Well, what's the deal with this place?" Asked Seto as he folded his arms.

Joey sighed, "This is a club for humans and supernatural beings to mingle… just that the humans don't know that some of us aren't human. Also this is the HQ for a vampire clan"

"Clan… what clan?" Questioned Yami as he finally jumped into the conversation, he never thought a clan would be this open to humans.

"Lunra" Replied Joey as he glanced over at Yami, hm… looked a bit like Yugi.

"Hm, never heard of them" Spoke Seto as he looked at Yami, he was just as confused.

"That makes since, we are a clan that the Vampire Elders don't recognize" Spoke Joey as he began to mop, just because he was talking doesn't mean he had to stop doing his chore.

"Okay… that makes since, but you sayed 'we'… you're a part of a vampire clan?" Questioned Seto, he knew that the Vamps and Weres never truly get along.

"Yes, me, Yugi and RPGirl are a part of the clan, even if we aren't vamps." Spoke Joey as he touched the collar around his neck.

Seto saw the way Joey touched his collar, that collar was it…. No, it was too early to draw to a conclusion. Yami on the other hand was silent, he was wrapped up in his thoughts about the small boy that just left… so his name is Yugi, how lovely. But still, this Yugi seem to be a werewolf but why was his scent so… different.

"Anything else… I mean I'm busy, since my friend is a bit… uh, under the weather" Spoke Joey as he looked to the side.

Seto was silent for a bit, but then asked his finally question, "Who is the leader of your clan?"

"That would be Bakura-dono" Spoke Joey with a sigh, he didn't really care for the clan leader.

Both Seto and Yami's eyes seem to widen a bit, so it was the clan leader that wish to speak with them… but why, did that step over a rule in the clan's territory. Seto looked at Yami as did Yami looked at Seto, "Thanks, Mutt I have all the information I need" Spoke Seto as he turned away.

"ITS JOEY, DAMNIT!" Fussed the blonde brown eye boy, as he stomped his feet.

Seto just waved his hand at Joey and then began walking towards the back door, the door that many people seem to exit through, Yami fallowed after; he too was interested in what the clan leader wanted, what the purpose of this clan was also what was little Yugi doing back here, since he did exit through this door. As of right now both young vampires concluded that this was a clan for black sheeps to gather and be a family. Seto placed his hand on the cool knob, he looked over at Yami who was staring at the door intently; he was just as confused as Seto.

With a quick turn of the knob, Seto bravely opened the door…


	2. Chapter 2

**Yami**: So you put yourself in the Story?

**RPGirl:** Hey Yami baby, and YES, I dids –stand proudly-

**Yami**: Got that lonely huh? –Anime sweat drop-

**RPGirl**: Sh-shut it –pouts- just do the blargn' disclaimer

**Yami**: -chuckles- RPGirl doesn't own anything of Yu-gi-oh

**RPGirl**: Yeah that's true –rolls eyes-

**Yami**: It's okay –pets-

**Dream 2**

**An Ambrosia called Vampire's Blood**

The scent of cigarettes mixed with blood laced the air as the two vampires entered the dark room. Seto and Yami both glanced around at the new scene, the room was fairly big but not as big as the dance hall. This room was a bit cozy as well; crimson carpet covered the floor, light rain down upon those within the room by the disco ball that spun slowly on the ceiling.

People could be heard chuckling and lightly moaning as Yami and his cousin venture deeper into the room; closing the door behind them (Hey they weren't raised in barn DX). Both the vampire's eyes glanced around at the sight before them. Vampires, many of them crowed the room, some of them seducing humans for blood, while others talked lightly among themselves, trying to figure out who are the two new comers.

"What are humans doing back here… I thought they don't know anything about-"

"They won't know… most of them are either drunk or strung out on drugs" Spoke Yami before Seto can finish his little rant.

As the two continue their little quest to find the clan leader, they saw a familiar face. Her glasses glimmered again as the light from the disco ball bounced off them. She seems to be wearing a different outfit now, Overalls with a black t-shirt that hid nothing for the imagination.

"You…" Spoke Seto as he walked up to her.

"Ah, Seto wait…" Spoke Yami as he hurried after him.

It seems that the full figure girl was in the middle of seducing a vampire; she had a tender hand under his chin as gazed into the vampire's red eyes.

"Dear gods I just want to bite you" Smirked the male vampire.

"Heh, I would enjoy that" Spoke the girl as she lightly licked her lips in a teasing manner.

Seto cleared his voice loudly, the girl's eyes jerked over towards Seto in an annoyed manner, but her annoyed look soon cleared up when she saw who it was. She blinked her brown eyes as she smiled, she removed her hand from the vampire; the male vampire seem a bit put off until his friends came over to talk with him.

"Ah, I see you did take my master's invitation" Spoke the lush figured girl as she walked over to the two.

"Hm, you are like those two weres..." Spoke Seto as he eyed the collar around the girl's neck; it was spiked just like Yugi's but it was red in color.

"Hm, yes…" Spoke the girl as she touched the collar with a care-free smile.

"Hm, but you're not a werewolf like them… what are you?" Questioned Yami as he narrowed his eyes at the girl, her scent was that of beast but… something else was mixed with it, demon maybe?

"Aiya, looking at me like that gives me the goose bumps" Spoke the girl as she hugged herself; she swayed her hips side to side in a playful manner.

"Stop playing around!" Snapped Seto, he was getting the feeling that she was messing with them.

The dark skin girl pouted, "No fun… anyways, what I am is not important, what is important is me taking you to my master" Spoke the girl as her eyes held a seriousness to them.

Yami and Seto both raised a brow at the girl, wondering if she was again messing with them, "Come fallow me please." She mused as she walked towards the back, the vampires within the room cleared the way as she walked.

As the dread lock girl lead them, Yami and Seto couldn't help but glance around at what was going on. Some vampires could be seen making out with some humans while other chatted and licked their lips as they watched some humans within their drunk or drugged illusions.

"This is the feeding ground." Spoke the girl as she walked, she kept her eyes forward.

"I see…" Replied Seto as he saw a female vampire bite a female human, he shuddered as he saw the human girl's drunken passion.

"It's quite fun around here… even more if Bakura-dono has his eyes on you" Spoke the girl as she touched her collar, she seem to blush lightly as she did.

As the two traveled deeper within the room, the scent of blood began to overpower the toxic smell of cigarette smoke. The girl soon stopped and turned towards the two young vampires, "Please… allow me to introduce to you… My master" The overall wearing girl bowed and stepped to the side.

Both the vampire's eyes seem to widen at what they saw. On a long dark purple couch resting on the back wall was Yugi straddling the lap of a white long hair youth. The small boy let out a gentle moan as his tongue trailed up the stranger's neck. The dark skin girl sighed and cleared her throat; trying her best to break up the little lust fest going on. Yugi seem to have snapped out of whatever he was in and turned his head to see Seto and Yami. The shy boy blushed deeply and quickly got off the young man's lap,

"Hm, oh my guests have arrived." Mused the young white hair vampire as he clasped his hands together.

Yugi just sat next to him in silences and embarrassment; the dark skin girl could be heard giggling.

"RPG…" Called the pale young man, his sharp gaze lay upon the giggling girl.

The dark skin girl seem to stop her giggling looked at the one calling her name, "Yes, Bakura-dono" Spoke the girl with a smile; trying her best to act innocent.

"Come, sit" He spoke as he pated the arm rest close to him.

The girl held no hesitation as she walked over to him and took a seat; she rested her back against the wall and looked at Yami and Seto. Almost like a pet as its master's feet.

The sharp brown eyes of the young vampire leader looked at the two new comers; he folded his arms across his slim chest. He didn't look all the strong, but something behind those dark brown eyes… he was something you wish not to mess with.

"So… you are the clan leader..." Spoke Seto, Yami was busy looking at the embarrass Yugi who just sat almost curling up. He couldn't believe what he just saw, how did… why was… this was getting complicated.

"Am I now, what gave it away?" Spoke Bakura in a false shock voice, "Was it the Millennium Ring around my neck that gave it away?" Spoke the young pale man as he gesture to the golden ring that dangled from his neck.

Seto sucked his teeth and crossed his arms, "Heh, I guess a pure blood your self should know that any vampire that carries a Millennium Item is indeed a Clan Leader" Spoke the cocky white hair young man.

Seto didn't seem to enjoy Bakura's attitude towards them, but Yami's mind was still on what he just saw. For some reason…. It kinda irked him; the young tan vampire tore his eyes away from the shamed little werewolf and onto Bakura.

"Why have you summoned us here, even let that… thing watched us." Spoke Yami as he looked over at the dark skin girl on the arm rest, the dark skin girl narrowed her eyes as Yami looked at her.

"Hey watch it, pretty boy." Growled the girl, she bared her fangs a bit.

Bakura gently brush the side of the girl's face, her collar seem to glow and the girl relaxed a bit. Yugi glanced at what Bakura did and sighed, so the collar had control over there mood… maybe,

"I am sorry, but when I since you two entering my territory, I asked RPGirl to watch you to make sure you didn't do anything…. suspicious." Spoke Bakura as he turned his attention back towards the two vampires, his rubbed under the chin of said girl; she let out a light purr.

"But it seems that you two are far from doing that… once RPG reported to me that you two seem harmless I asked if I could speak with you about something… rather important." Smiled the long hair vampire, he removed his hand from RPGirl who in turned whimpered due to the loss of contact.

"And that is?" Asked Seto, he was getting losing his patents.

"How would you like to join the Lunra Clan?" Asked the young vampire leader with a smile, his offer seemed true enough… there has to be a catch or something.

Seto and Yami seemed a bit taken back by this, so this is what all this was about… joining a clan. The two thought it would be something waaaaay more… serious, not that joining a clan is not serious either. The two were silent as they looked at each other, trying to find the other's thought on what was going on. Bakura saw that they were hesitating, time for benefits.

"With the Lunra Clan, you need not worry about protection during that day, we have protectors and it seems that one of our protectors have taken a liking to you." Spoke Bakura as he glanced over at the still blushing Yugi.

"B-Baruka-dono, p-please…" Whined Yugi as he tugged on the young man's jacket sleeve.

"Easy.." Smiled Bakura as he placed a gentle hand on Yugi's face, the boy seem to relax a bit to the touch. Bakura's hand traveled to Yugi's head, he his ran his fingers with Yugi's thick two-tone colored hair. Yugi shivered and laid onto Barkura's lap just like a happy dog, the long hair vampire smirked as he scratched behind Yugi's ear; earning soft moan along with a deep red blush.

"Enough…" Spoke Yami, he couldn't take the sight he was seeing… in the back of his mind he silently asked himself why though.

Barkura stopped and raised a brow at this, "Hm, something bothering you?" Spoke Baruka as Yugi fell asleep on the man's lap; the young boy was still feeling fatigue.

"There's a catch… there is always a catch." Spoke Yami as he narrowed his purple eyes towards Bakura, he felt a hate staidly growing towards this vampire.

"Heh, smart… there is" Spoke the jacket wearing vampire as he pet Yugi's head, the spiked hair werewolf yawned and snuggled close to Bakura.

RPGirl raised a brow as she saw Yami's clinched his hands into a fist, "The catch is we need your blood" Spoke the dark skin girl out of turn, Bakura gave her a warning glare and the girl looked to the side.

"Yes… Little Yugi here is a very helpful protector… but sadly he was kicked out of his pack, and the reason why he was kicked out is because… well, he has tasted Vampire's blood" Spoke Bakura with a light shrug.

Yami and Seto's eyes widen, that's the greatest taboo within the world of weres, normally they kill their own kind that dare to drink vampire's Blood… how is it that Yugi is still alive. Both vampires looked at the sleeping werewolf within the lap of Bakura. Yami felt a bit of tug in his heart while Seto on the other hand looked back up at the white hair vampire,

"So… let me guess, you want one of us to be a donor?" Spoke the tall vampire as his icy blue eyes glared at the smirking vampire.

"Quite right you are, my how smart of you." Mused Bakura as he rubbed his chin.

"Why not have one of these vampires be a donor?" Questioned Seto as he eyes glanced over at the many groups of vampires within the room, even though this conversation was going on all the other vampires within the room were caught up in there little games or world.

"Well, even though it's an addiction… Little Yugi here only likes the finer things in life, so pure blood vampires are what he crave." Bakura began to pet the sleeping Yugi, "And since I'm becoming quite tired of often being drained here… I wish for one of you to be the new donor, in return you can be in the clan… perfect protection… and no worries about the vampire elders." Spoke Bakura as he leaned back in the couch, he felt like a chess player that made the ultimate move.

"Why wo-"

"I'll be the donor…" Spoke Yami, again interrupting Seto.

'_Can I ever finish a fucking sentence, I'm so gonna kill the writer_'

Bakura smiled and tapped Yugi on the head, the spiked hair were yawned and looked up at Barkura with a bit of an irritation within his big eyes.

"What?" He asked closing his tired eyes.

"I see that you are still lusting after a good drink," Baurak curled his figures under Yugi's chin, pulling his head up so the small boy can look at him, "To bad you're not getting any from me" Spoke Bakura as he let go of Yugi's face.

Yugi's face looked like a kid who had his favorite toy taken away; Bakura chuckled and turned Yugi's head towards the two new comers. Yugi's eyes seem to widen when he saw them, he licked his lips and then quickly glanced away looking down ashamed of himself. What was he doing, he was so thirsty for vampire's blood and these strangers smell of pure blood… vampires no less, oh gods there scent was so over powering, but gotta stay strong.

"Yugi… they are yours" Smirked Bakura as he whispered into the ear of the wanting werewolf.

Yugi's eyes widen, it was hard to tell if he was stun or just excited. He sat up from Bakura's lap and crawled off the couch.

"B…But who?" Spoke the spiked hair Were, as he looked between the two vampires.

"I will be your donor from now on…" Spoke Yami as he bravely stepped forward, Seto staidly shook his head.

"Are you sure about this?" Spoke Seto as he grabbed his cousin shoulder, Seto known Yami for doing foolish and risky stuff in the past but… this was just… well, stupid.

Yami glanced back at Seto with a smile and then looked back at Yugi, the small werewolf walked up to him; he had a slight blush on his face. Yami had to say, this lil' were was cute, Yugi looked up at the tan vampire with worried tired eyes; Yami could tell that the wanting for vampire's blood was getting to the blushing were.

"A…Are you really sure?" Spoke Yugi as he rubbed his arms, looking to the side.

Yami spoke not a word; he knelt down a little and exposed his neck to Yugi. The small boy's shaken warm breath could be felt on Yami's bear neck. Yugi inhale deeply enjoying the sweet scent of the blood that was running within his neck. Yami tried his best to fight the warmth that was filling his face; again he was lightly blushing.

There was a slight pause, Yami wondered if Yugi backed off, but that was soon answered when he felt the warm wet tongue of Yugi trailed up and down his neck; trying to find a soft spot to bit. Yami shivered lightly as he felt the squirming tongue, he sharply in took some air.

"Sorry…" Whispered Yugi within his ear.

Almost on a whim Yami felt the fangs of Yugi entered his flesh, the tam vampire let out a grunt as Yugi began to lap and suck of the blood. This wonderful taste, almost like nectar from the sweetest peach, this warm additive liquid… it was like the ambrosia of the gods to Lil'Yugi.

"Mmm" Purred Yugi as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Yami, getting lost within the high he was getting.

Yami huffed, he slowly began to feel his strength leave him, Seto saw this and step forward only to stop when Barkura spoke.

"Yugi… that's enough!"

Yugi's eyes pulled open, the whites of his eyes were now black. He quickly stoped the embrace and stepped away from Yami, He huffed as he licked the blood from his lips still enjoying the flavor of the blood. Yugi's breathing seemed to be rough as he returned back to Bakura's side. Said vampire chuckled as Seto went to his weaken cousin's side.

"My… haven't seen you react that way in a long time." Spoke the long white hair vampire with a chuckle as he ran a hand along Yugi's young face.

"Maybe if you feed me more" Spoke Yugi in a husky voice, he nipped at Bakura's withdrawn hand.

"Hm, anyways…" Spoke Bakura as Yugi rubbed his eye, trying his best to get them back to normal, "Welcome to Lunra Clan, you will be staying here for tonight since… well, I can't leave you like that" Spoke Bakura as he looked at Seto helping Yami up.

Seto glared at him as he hosted Yami onto his shoulder, the tan vampire could barely stand on his feet. Yugi looked at them; eyes back to normal, he felt a twinge of guilt within his being. He looked over at Bakura, said vampire raised a brow at Yugi.

"Yes?" Spoke Bakura.

"Well… He can stay with me, above the club… in the apartment…" Spoke Yugi as he fiddle with his fingers shyly.

"Hm, don't you already have RPGirl and Joey with you" Commented Bakura as he turned his attention to the small werewolf.

"Well yes… but it's a studio apartment… there is room" Spoke Yugi as he rubbed the back of his head.

Bakura glanced over at RPGirl, "I don't mind, if anything it'll be fun having more boys up there." Smiled the girl with folded arms.

"My gods you're such a whore" Sighed Bakura as he shook his head.

"Oi, I don't even do anything!" Pouted the dark skin girl, as she glared at Bakura.

"Enough, just show us were our place to stay… My cousin needs a place to rest." Spoke Seto, getting annoyed yet again.

"Fine, whatever… Yugi show them." Spoke Bakura as he waved his hand, almost as if he was telling them to shoo.

Yugi smiled and RPGirl jumped off the couch arm rest, Yugi gesture Seto to fallow them. Again all the vampires within the room moved out the way of the two; RPGirl and Yugi, Seto and Yami both trailed behind RPGirl and Yugi. As the little were walked towards the exit of the room, he licked his lips again. Amazing, Yami's blood was… yummy, amazingly so. Yugi sharply inhaled as he remembered the feel of it running down his throat.

Lil' Yugi could be addict to Yami, if his blood was this good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Seto**: Where are you? *holds axe in hand*

**RPGirl**: *hiding in closet*…..

**Seto**: Damnit I swear I'm so tired of you having EVERYONE interrupt me when I say something smart

**RPGirl**: ….*lowly giggle* XD

**Seto:** *Throws Axe at closet door* HERE'S KIBA

**RPGirl**: UWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH D8

**Seto: ***Grabs RPGirl and Pulls out* LISTEN TO ME AS THESE WILL BE THE FINALLY WORDS YOU HEAR AS I RAM THIS AXE UP YOUR FAT LITTLE ASS!

**RPGirl**: I… I need an adult?

**Seto**: SCREW THE ADULT, I HAVE MONEY! *grabs axe*

**RPGirl: WAIT WAIT WAIT** okay I can make you're a deal IF you don't kill me…. It has Joey in it~

**Seto:** yes?

**RPGirl**: Two chaps from now, including this one; I'll make a chap that's builds on you and Joey's relationship

**Seto**: Heh… deal

**RPGirl**: oh my Jesus thank you, now um… the disclaimer?

**Seto**: Oh, oh yeah, RPG doesn't own yu-gi-oh, yadda yadda yadda something about a PS3.

**RPGirl**: Be good lil' Readers and Review plz

**Dream 3**

**Some R&R**

The sound of the ticking clock within the living room, kept in tempo with the beating heart of Joey. The blonde sat on the couch that rested within a fairly large living room, he sighed as his posture relaxed into the soft cousin of the couch. It was silent, which was a rare for the DJ; he closed his deep blue eyes and let the ease of nothingness fill his mind.

It was another relaxing morning for Joey as he let himself grow lazy within his home, soft cream colored carpet met the black linoleum floor of the entry way that lead into the kitchen area; witch wasn't far from the living room area. Around the corner from the living room was a spiral stair case that lead to the second floor; bed rooms for, him, Yugi and RPGirl… and some extra ones for guests. It was the perfect little hobble for those who live within it, even more so since it was located right above their job; Moonlit Ball.

"Ah…." Sighed Joey again as he let his head flop back into the cousin, he could feel himself drifting.

The morning's light rain in between the blinds, giving Joey the look of being kissed by beams of life. The blonde werewolf let his mind drift silently into a light sleep. Lightly snoring, a peaceful smile graced his features giving him the look of true tranquility.

Sadly thought all good things must come to an end, one way or another. Like a cop busting into a drug house, RPGirl kicked in the door and properly announced herself.

"LUCY I'M HOME!" She called as she waltzed her way into the kitchen.

"RPG, you're really gonna brake the door one day if you keep doing that." Warned Yugi as he walked in after the dark skin girl. RPGirl only replied with a shrug as she dove into the fridge looking for a meal of leftover chicken.

Meanwhile on the carpeted living room floor was Joey, he fell out of the couch as soon as the door was slammed open. Lying there hand on his chest trying to catch his lost breath, his rage seem to build.

"GAHHHH, WEREWOLF RAGE, WTF MAN!" Barked Joey as he stood up glaring at RPGirl in the kitchen.

"Heh, I knew you would be asleep" Giggled the girl innocently as she pulled out a toper wear.

"Yeah I was, I had a hard time cleaning up and you spoiled my good dream too, you no good lousy fox!" Pointed Joey as his glared daggers, he always hated it when she acted so cheeky.

"Now, Now, Joey, I'm sure RPG is sorry" Spoke Yugi as he rubbed the back of his head, time to put the fire out.

"No I'm not" Spoke the dread locked girl bluntly as she placed a drumette in her mouth.

"GRAHHHH ALL OF MY HATE!" Fumed Joey as he earned a laugh from the feasting Girl.

It was normally like this between Joey and RPGirl; the girl would often tease or pick on him earning an ear full of badgering or rage. All was in good fun, the two were really good friends and Yugi knew this… but sometimes RPG's fun can get a bit outta hand and it was up to Yugi to pull her back into line since she seem to respond well to him.

"Um, Joey we have guests" Spoke Yugi trying to get Joey's attention off the taunting full figure girl.

"Eh?" Blinked Joey as he looked towards the door, only to turn pale and point; he silently screamed.

Coming through the door was Seto carrying Yami… well more like dragging him. Seto huffed lightly, dragging Yami up those stairs wasn't an easy task… but it seem that Yami had passed out half way up the stairs. Seto's eyes glanced upwards only to smirk when he saw the blonde in the living room,

"Hey there mutt" Spoke Seto in a teasing manner

"Grrr, Its Joey!" Retorted the tall werewolf with folded arms.

"Whatever" Spoke Seto as he adjusted Yami's arm around his shoulder.

Joey saw this; he looked at Yugi who held a look of guilt all over his face. Guess Yugi finally gotten a new donor along with getting two new member within the clan… great more spoil vampires to baby sit. Joey rubbed his blonde hair and sighed.

"Here there are 3 guest rooms; let's put your friend in one of them." Spoke Joey as he gesture Seto to fallow him.

Seto was a little shock, the sudden niceness coming from the slightly tone teen, even more this teen was a werewolf showing kindness to a couple of pure blood vampires. Seto was always the one to question the intent of everyone's motive… but Yami, his cousin, need rest.

"My cousin… and… fine." Spoke Seto as he fallowed Joey upstairs.

Yugi sighed as he lean against a kitchen counter; RPGirl was silent as she chewed on the last piece of meat on a chicken bone. There was a thick silence between the two, that was until RPG took it upon herself to finally to break the worry within the air.

"If you feel such gulit… go be by his side" Spoke the fox as she glanced over at Yugi, he took the bone out her mouth and tossed it in the nearby trash can.

"Is it that easy to tell what I'm thinking about?" Spoke little Yugi as he looked over at the dark skin girl, she was putting away what was left in the toper wear.

"Well… yes, I mean with our kinda relationship, I can easily read your mind" Mused the girl as she closed the fridge door.

"You make it sound like we're going out." Spoke Yugi as he gave a look at the girl.

"But my dearest are we not?" Spoke RPGirl as she hugged little yugi, in a dramatic way; watching soap operas might be helpful after all.

"I am sorry my love, we can only be friends!" Spoke Yugi as he dramatically looked away with a hand on his chest.

"Oh Nooo, Yugi-sama!" Over dramatically sighed the girl as she turned away from Yugi.

The two shared a good laugh with each other and sighed, the room became quite again. RPGirl sighed as she leaned against another counter and looked at Yugi with a smile. Yugi smiled back at well,

"But its true Lil'Yugi… we're great pals… we both have something we shared at one time" Spoke RPGirl as she stretched and laid her upper body on the counter.

"And that is?" Yugi raised a brow.

"Loneliness…." Simply spoke RPGirl as she closed her eyes.

Yugi nodded, it was true… RPGirl was alone when she first met him along with Joey. But back then she had the same eyes as him, someone looking for that light that would help them hold on a bit tighter… a bit longer. Yugi's daydream about the past was soon interrupted when he felt he was in the embrace of RPGirl; he big boobs were almost suffocating the little werewolf.

She giggled and let go of Yugi, "Thanks Yugi… for being friends with an ass hole like me" She smiled as she ruffled his hair.

"Bah, you know…" Smiled Yugi as he straightened his hair, RPGirl almost worried him there for a moment.

RPGirl then walked past him and bumped him with her lush hip, almost knocking the poor boy over. Yugi looked at RPG with a hint of annoyance within his purple eyes, RPGirl giggled as she looked back at the spike hair were.

"Heh, go upstairs and see how he is doing, he would do the same for you" Spoke RPGirl as she walked off towards the stair case. She wanted to relax in her room. Yugi sighed as rubbed the back of his head and headed towards the stair case.

The guest room smelt of honey suckers mixed with a hint of sea breeze, the wooden oak bedaub matched the oaken closet, within the folds of the soft feather bed rest a weary Yami, his every doting cousin right there by his side and Joey stood in the door way; watching them. Yami's breathing steadied as he relaxed against the smooth silken material of the bed; Seto's eyes seem to held a softness to them when he saw his cousin slip off into a relaxing sleep.

Yes, Seto was known for being a harsh, jack ass… but deep inside, he really worries and cares for his kin… Yami is the only family he had. But the Strong icy Seto would never say that out loud. Joey on the other hand, seem to somewhat knew this as he saw Seto's soften features… heck, the wolf might even said that the tall vampire was cute.

But just like how his silence and peace ended, so was this. Seto's cold eyes stair targeted Joey who was in the door way. Joey sighed and folded his arms; well he WAS cute.

"What are you doing here, leave us." Snapped Seto as he sneered at the blonde wolf, Joey put up his hands almost to say 'do-not-want-fight'.

"Look, I'm just staying here cause I thought you might what to know where your room is at." Spoke Joey as he held his nose in the air, turning away from the cold in Seto's voice.

"My room?" Questioned Seto as he blinked.

"Yes, I mean it's not like you're gonna share a room with Yami, we have rooms" Spoke Joey as he looked at Seto.

"O-oh…" Seto looked down and then back over at Yami, it was hard to tell but there was a twinge of worry within those steel blue eyes.

Joey smiled softly, "Don't worry he'll be okay, he just need rest… also," Joey's hand rested on the short were in the door way, "Yuge here will watch over him"

"Wh… When did that mutt get here!" Barked Seto as he pointed at Yugi causing said boy to jump a bit.

"Just now…" Spoke Joey in an innocent tone, he placed his hands on top of his head.

Seto clinched his hands into fist, no way he was gonna let an addict of vampire blood and even more a WEREWOLF, watch over his weaken cousin. Seto turned his head away and looked over at the resting Yami. Yugi's big round eyes looked down out of sadness; Joey sighed and rolled up his sleeves.

"Listen here bub, Yugi here isn't some mad dog out for blood. He has control!" Spoke Joey as she stepped into the room, "And besides you're part of the clan now, what kind of protectors are we if we ever hurt… even more KILL someone within the clan." Joey was slowly making his way over to the tall vampire. "And what's even more important, is you… you're tired I can tell, and if your cousin happens to wake up and see you as a mess, you're just putting my damn stress on him!" Finish Joey as he grabbed the black trench coat of Seto, the were pulled Seto towards him; forcing the vampire to look at the pissed were.

There was silence within the room, as Seto looked at the wolf… Joey looked at the vampire not flinching a bit. Seto then chuckled and stood up; he grabbed Joey's hand and tossed it off his coat. The short hair vampire then dusted the area Joey touched.

"Fine… just show me to my room" Spoke Seto with folded arms, stubborn as always about his feelings.

Joey smiled, "Right this way please" With that Joey exited the room with Seto not far behind. But just before he left, ever so slightly so that Yugi can hear him.

"Try not to kill my cousin in his sleep, if you do… I'll kill you"

With that Yugi was all alone within Yami's Room.

The tiny werewolf stood in the middle of the room, he rubbed his little arm. It was easy to tell that he was a bit nervous, really how couldn't he be; he was in the same room ALONE with his donor… and not only that, Yami had such a peaceful looking sleeping face. Yugi walked up a bit closer to get a better look; in the back of his mind he was calling himself a pervert just for watching the young vampire sleep. But all his thoughts halted when he got a good look at Yami.

His looks was almost like that of a prince, a strong brow for showing true courage when need, his body was a bronze tan color as if he was born to be outside in the sun, his think long two tone colored hair and the blonde bangs that frame his face perfectly.

Drawn in by his looks, little Yugi crept closer. Those lips that would seem to be so warm if touched, Yugi licked his lips, and those eyes; so strong and amazing, a lovely color purple.

"Holy crap you are awake." Spoke Yugi as he noticed the now open eyes of Yami.

"Yes I am… why are you so close?" Spoke Yami as he looked over at Yugi.

It was then that Yugi now noticed that some way he had gotten close to Yami's bed side, so close that he could kiss him.

"Ah!" Yugi jumped back a bit, making sure Yami had room, "I…I'm sorry" Spoke the short spike hair youth.

Yami smiled at Yugi's shyness, he then looked up towards the ceiling; there was a ceiling fan as well in here.

"Where is Seto?" Asked Yami, almost on a whim, he was worried about Seto but try his best not to show it.

"Oh… well, Joey went to show him his room, it's just across the hall from yours" Spoke Yugi as he gesture out the door with a smile.

Yami sighed and continue his stair back up at the ceiling, Yugi watched Yami, it seems that the vampire had so much on his mind. Yugi smiled as he tried his best to start up a conversation.

"So… Um, how do you like it so far in the city?" Asked the boy rubbing the back of his head nervously, was it getting hot in here?

"It's cold…" Spoke Yami bluntly, he was never one for conversations.

"O-oh…" Spoke Yugi almost in a downtrodden way; cold… he thought that vampire always felt cold.

Yami looked over at Yugi, he couldn't help but smile as he saw the angelic face of the young werewolf; Lil' Yugi was in deep thought about how vampires felt hot and cold. Finally Yami spoke, causing the were to jump out of his thought.

"Yugi… why is it you are with this clan?" Asked Yami as his purple eyes gazed at Yugi.

Yugi's nervous features gave away to that of sorrow, but he tried his best to hide it behind a smile, "Ah, that's a story for another day…" Spoke Yugi as he chuckled. Yami looked at Yugi with worry eyes; it seems that this little were has so much to say about himself… but its best to take time, Yugi will tell Yami when the time comes.

Yami slowly sat up, he grunted as he did. The tan vampire still felt so weak even just by moving so little. Yugi hurried over to Yami's side, "Hey lay back down, nothing good can come of this" Spoke Yugi with pure worry as he held his hand.

"But something did…" Spoke Yami with a smile.

Yugi looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"You're closer and now holding my hand" Smirk the charming vampire.

Yugi began to blush violently and quickly let go, Yami laughed but then fell back onto the soft pillow. It seems that even laughing tired him out, this fatigue was way too familiar; Yami was hungry for blood and he need to feed.

"I'm sorry if I took so much blood from you… I… it's just that, your blood it was so good" Spoke Yugi as he shivered lightly; just remembering that blood sent him back on his high.

"I had no idea that vampire blood can affect werewolves that strongly" Spoke Yami as he looked over at the blushing Yugi.

The small blonde bang were licked his lips and gulped, he seem nervous with what he was about to say. Yugi slowly walked up to Yami's bed side again and tugged on his sheet.

"Um… if you want, you… you can… havesomeofmyblood" Yugi said the last part as fast as he could, face just as red.

Yami raised a brown, he didn't catch all of that but he did heard the world 'blood' and 'my', Yami shook his head and placed a weak hand on Yugi's head.

"No little one, I can't drink your blood" Spoke Yami with a weak smile.

"B-But you're weak due to lack of blood, please have some of mine… it's the least I can do." Spoke Yugi as he looked into Yami's eyes.

"Yugi I am grateful for you offer… but, Were's blood has an effect on… well, on us vampires…" Spoke Yami as he sighed lightly.

Yugi looked down in defeat; well he can't force anything on the vampire. So the next best thing Yugi can do was let the vampire rest… hopefully that'll be enough for the vampire to feel better tomorrow.

"Well, I'll just let you sleep then, it's the least I can do," Spoke Yugi with a smile.

"What's going to be happening tomorrow?" Asked Yami as he watched Yugi leave, the small boy looked back as he placed a hand on the room's door.

"Well, you'll be going to Domino High with me and everyone else" Smiled Yugi, he ten shut the door behind him and left the vampire rest for the day; it was Sunday and soon tomorrow will be Monday, a school day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yugi**: Hey!

**RPGirl: **LISTEN, just kidding, whut? :3

**Yugi**: Ummm, what you said in the last chap… do you really mean it?

**RPGirl**: Hm?

**Yugi:** You know, us being good friends –blushes-

**RPGirl**: Oh of course! I mean if you were real I bet we be the best of friends

**Yugi**: Yeah we both like duel monsters… Oh and games and…. WAIT I'M NOT REAL? O.O

**RPGirl**: -put on sunglasses- Keep your eye on the birdie

-FLASH OF LIGHT-

**Yugi:** Eh? –shakes head- wh-what were we talking about?

**RPGirl: **-puts away sunglasses- I dunno…. Wanna have gay sexs and I watch?

**Yugi**: YAY, just like on the interwebs :D

**RPGirl**: Then let there be a disclaimer I say –points into the air-

**Yugi:** RPG, doesn't own anything of Yu-gi-oh… if she did I would have a sore ass 24/7

**RPGirl**: damn skippy!

**Dream 4**

**School Days Fool Days!**

Dark blue long sleeved jackets fluttered in the winter winds as the group of friends walked down the side walk; heading to school. Yugi was out in front, looking rather dashing in his school uniform, blue jacket along with matching paints and a white shirt. In the back was the familiar blonde hair teen, he wore the same thing as little Yugi but it fit a bit more snug on his frame. Finally within the middle of the group were the two new vampires of the clan; Seto and Yami, they put up a bit of a fight about wearing the 'stupid' school uniforms but they wore it anyways, instead of white tees they wore black ones.

But traveling along with the group was a new face, a boy almost as short as Yugi. He walked alongside Seto and Yami, his long dread locks were pull back into a loose pony tail. His dark skin gave him the look of a foreigner and his glasses gave him the look of a nerd. Seto and Yami glanced over at the strange new comer from time to time and mumbled to themselves.

"Who the hell is that?" Spoke Seto to his cousin.

"I don't know but that boy been walking with us ever since we left the apartment" Spoke Yami as his purple eyes glanced over at the thin boy, the school uniform the strange boy was wearing was a bit baggy on him; just like Yugi's.

"Well, I did saw him walk outta RPGirl room… I knew she was a whore but still" Spoke Seto as he folded his arms.

"IT'S ME YA, BASTARDS!" Snapped the boy, his voice nearly cracking; his brow eyes narrowed as he looked at the two vampires.

Everyone stopped walking, Seto and Yami held a look of confusion on there faces as they looked at the fuming dark skin boy. Yugi and Joey both chuckled, they knew all too well who it was, but couldn't blame Seto and Yami for their confused looks; heck, they were just as confused or even more when they first saw this.

"It's me, RPGirl!" Confessed the boy with hands on his somewhat shapely hips, the boy tapped his feet as he looked at the surprise expression on the two's faces.

"WHAT?" Yelled both the vampires, talk about gender bending.

Joey and Yugi both let out a roll of laughter as they walked over to RPGirl's side, both vampires had no idea that RPGirl had the art of transformation under her belt… but why a boy and why a boy at school. Yami rubbed his brow in confusion while Seto was thinking that this was all kinds of wrong.

"RPGirl can't walk around in her female human form; her clan is still searching for her." Spoke Yugi as he smiled, on the inside he was happy to have someone just as short as him.

"Yeah, so sometimes when we have public events she goes out as 'Jessie'" Spoke Joey as he did air quotes, RPGirl sighed and shook her head.

"Yeah… plus I get a free show every time I go to GYM class" Spoke RPGirl with a wink, there was silence as the girl-ish boy just stood there with a proud smile on that baby face.

Everyone looked at RPGirl as if she stepped in dog poo, Yugi sighed and shook his head and began to walk away; towards the school… the others soon fallow leaving the RPGirl behind. Joey was now dreading GYM class even more now.

"What…. Oh, come on, at least I'm honest about it!" Called RPGirl as she ran after her friends.

As they trudged on through the cold city streets they soon arrived at what looked like a Japanese school, red brick walls surrounds the area of the school, crunchy frost bitten grass that surrounds the school along with a few leafless trees and some flowers that will bud in spring. As the group of friends walks through the cold black iron gates they were greeted with the sight of millions of students waiting for the Home Room bell to rang.

Most of the students stood with their group, the jocks, preps, out casts, the emos and much more. Yugi and Joey stood with the two vampires, they had to; new arrivals get full protection until they get use to the new life.

"Well boys I'm off to mingle" Spoke RPGirl… or Jesse since she was in that boy body.

"Jessie!" Called a Tea from the cheerleader group, she too went to this school, nearly everyone who works at the club goes to this school.

"Hey girls, here comes the bitch!" Called Jessie as he waved to the girls, the boy was soon swarmed with the cheerleaders talking and laughing away.

As the short dark skin boy ran off to his group, Yami and Seto couldn't help but gave each other puzzled faces. Yugi chuckled and explained,

"Tea and RPGirl hang out a lot at school, Tea as the new cheerleader and RPGirl as the gay friend. They mostly do this to gather information of what's going on, so we can keep up with what's going on"

"Yeah, don't want any unexpected surprises" Added Joey as he lean against a nearby tree.

"Honestly, what can happen here?" Asked Yami with a raised brow, so far nothing particularly dangerous happened… yet, maybe.

"Well… there have been sightings and rumors of Hunters…" Spoke Yugi as he sighed and folded his arms.

Both vampires grew silent and looked at each other with a hint of worry in there stern eyes. Hunters or Myth Hunters, some known them as, hunt supernatural beings with extreme hate; leftovers from the myth war against humans, a history which all humans have forgotten… which is good since it seem that some humans still hold grudges against Supernatural being AKA myths.

"Ah don't worry, with Me, Joey and RPGirl as protectors we all can keep a good eye on you" Comforted Yugi as his innocent eyes looked at the two new comers to the clan.

"Question, do you think it's wise to say your plan out in the open like this, around all these… people" Spoke Seto with folded arms, he sometimes wonder if he was in good hands.

Yugi looked around, he was right almost all the students of the school were outside in an easy listening distance, "Bah, it's only a video game, not like other people at this school plays it." Blurted Joey as he yawned.

'_Right, make me look like the nerd obsessed with video games_' thought Seto as he gave a look at Joey, the blonde boy only smiled and looked to the side innocently.

Yami smiled as he watched his friends along with his cousin chatted away, Seto seem to be teasing the blonde wolf while Yugi tried his best to be the peace maker. It's been a while since Yami… even Seto could relax like this. Ever since they left the clan they always been on the mood it was good to stop and just enjoy life… er, well Un-live.

As Yami stood there taking in everything, a wave of fatigue hit him suddenly. The somewhat tall tan vampire tried his best to shake it off, but no luck. It must be what happened during the weekend; Yami still hasn't fully recovered from Yugi drinking his blood. The sound of the students chattering began to echo within the skull of Yami; causing a bit of a head ache.

"Damn… know this all too well" Huffed the tired vampire as he rubbed his brow.

Seto seem to since the distress his cousin was in, he turned away from the fuming Joey and looked over at Yami. Said vampire was had a hand on his head as if he was having a terrible head ache. Seto went to his side,

"I knew it, you still haven't fully recovered" Spoke Seto as he stood by his cousin.

"Ah, just… shut it, I'm just a little… hungry that's all" Spoke Yami as he glanced over as a girl walking by; his eyes flashed red.

"Control your self Yami, I know blood lust is no fun but we're in public" Spoke Seto as his cold eyes stared as his cousin's pointed teeth.

Yami shook his head and took in a deep breath, it wasn't long before Yugi and Joey walked over to the two. Yugi looked at Yami with worried eyes, the little werewolf already knew what was going on, and now he felt even guiltier as he saw the way Yami was suffering his blood lust.

"Y-Yami if you want I…" Started Yugi only to be silenced by Yami placing a soft hand on his head, this caused Yugi to look up at Yami with worried eyes.

"I'm okay… I just need to take it easy today." Spoke Yami with a half-smile.

"Hm, you should go back home and rest; maybe they can give you some blood back at the club" Spoke Seto with folded arms.

"No," Yami shook his head, "I'm okay really, I'm stronger than this." Smiled Yami weakly, before anyone can protest the school's bell rang out; it was time for home room. No time to argue, time for classes and with 6 classes to go through the whole day, today was going to be a long day.

Joey and Seto went there separate way; they had home room together. As for RPGirl and Tea they were on their way to their class as well, throughout the whole day the girls had a different class schedule than the boys. But it seems that Yugi and Yami both had the same Home Room, which means they will be in the same classes though out the day.

As they entered the class they were greeted by Ms. Uddua, she was a short hair red head who was a shy teacher, she was easily stepped over by the students, but some students stand up for her; those were the good ones. She was thin and young for her age; always mistaken for being a student which is why she wear business suits to make sure she looked a bit more mature, but from time to time she would be called by the newer teachers as a student; she would often get a bit fluster but all would be forgiven at the end.

The small glasses of the teacher slid of the rim of her nose, she steadily pushed them back up. Her green eyes glanced over at the students entering the room. Her pink lips curled into s friendly smile as she was greeted by some of the students. Suddenly her green eyes lit up when she saw Yugi and Yami entered the room,

"Ah, Y-Yugi-san" Spoke Uddua as she walked up to them.

"Oh, Ms. Uddua" Smiled Yugi, he liked this teacher she was so sweet even though her shyiness seem to be her weakness.

"Is this the new student we were informed about?" Questioned the woman as she adjusted her glasses and looked at Yami.

Said vampire smiled and waved at the shy teacher, she blushed and waved back. "Well, Hello I'm Ms. Uddua and I love to teach" Smiled the woman; Yugi smiled and went to his seat.

"Well, I'm Yami… Yami Atemu" Spoke the vampire as his purple eyes glazed into the teacher's eyes.

"Oh…" The teacher blushed slightly; Yami smirked only to get hit by a paper ball in the back of the head.

He glared over who threw it, it was Yugi. The young were gave a look at Yami and shook his head. With a sigh Yami closed his eyes, "Well I'll take my seat next to Yugi" Spoke the tan vampire as he walked off. Ms. Uddua blinked, "Uh… what was I saying?" She spoke to herself as she placed a finger to her chin.

As Yami took a seat behind Yugi, he was greeted by a, "Are you nuts?" From Yugi, Yami shrugged and lean back in his chair.

"How could you use that Vampire Hypnos eyes on her?" Spoke Yugi, in a low enough tone for only Yami to hear.

"Sorry, her blood smelt really good, I couldn't help it" Spoke Yami as he looked at Yugi with half lidded eyes.

"Well, don't… not Ms. Uddua." Pouted Yugi as he glared at the lack lustered Vampire.

"Why not the way she reacted, was as if she wanted it" Smirked the vampire with a shrug.

"She's one of our customers at the club… she's a siren" Spoke Yugi as he gave a duh look at Yami.

"What… her, I can't see it… I mean where are her wings?" Asked Yami as she sat up a bit, he was meeting all kinds of supernatural beings coming here to America.

"Hidden Charms, ever heard of them, didn't you wonder why she was wearing black ear rings even though she's wearing all green" Spoke Yugi as he turned around and face forward.

"Like I said before her blood was desecrating me." Spoke the vampire with a yawn.

Again the bell rang telling teachers to start class, as home room teacher it was Uddua's job to tell the students the recent events going on at school and also hand out important information. But it seems today was a slow day, nothing much to report to the students… only that there is a new student.

"C-Class p-please listen up" Spoke the timid teacher as she stood before the room.

The students continued there conversations.

"P-please, I have something important to t-tell you" Pouted the teacher as she looked at the students.

They continued talking, paying no hed to the teacher, Uddua sighed and looked down in defeat.

"HEY SHIT HEADS, LISTEN UP!" Roared a long blonde hair girl in the back, everyone stopped and looked over at the girl who had her feet upon her desk.

"Don't y'all hear Ms. Uddua, stop y'alls jawing and shut the fuck up!" Warned the girl as she folded her arms, her green eyes glared at everyone who dared to glare at her.

"Um, Uh… th-thank you Ms. Yue, p-please take your feet off the desk" Spoke the small teacher.

"Whatever…" Spoke the girl as she removed her feet.

Everyone focus there attention on the shy little teacher, she gulped and fiddle with her fingers. She always gets nervous when everyone was looking at her,

"Ah… we… ano… We have a new student today" Spoke The teacher as she jumped behind her desk, if she had something in between her and the students she always felt a bit better; sadly the students was use to Ms. Uddua shy nature.

"Who is this new kid?" Spoke one of the students.

"O-oh, Um, Mr. Yami please come up and introduce yourself, Please" Spoke the teacher as she ducked behind the desk a bit more.

Yami blinked and stood up from his desk, there were light mummers as he walked up towards the front of the class. Yami slipped his hands in pockets and looked out at the class with his stern yet proud look; some the female students blushed.

"I am Yami Atume, I just recently arrived in New York and I have to say, this is one hell of a cold city during the winter,' he earned a few laughs, "Anyways, I like the color purple and crimson, my favorite food is pizza and I like long walks on the beach." Some of the female students giggled at his last comment.

"So…So anyone has any questions for Mr. Yami?" Asked Uddua as she hid behind Yami, Yami raised a brow at this as he looked back; she moves fast.

"Yeah, why do you and Yugi look alike?" Questioned a student.

Yugi eyes tore away from the window and towards Yami, they both shared a look; both of them having a calm demeanor but in the back of their mind they both said the same thing. '_Ohhhhh ssshit_' Yami opened his mouth ready to tell the biggest bull crap in his life, but Yugi quickly stood up from his desk; gaining everyone's attention.

"We're brothers!" He exclaimed.

Yami looked at Yugi with surprised eyes, "What, but Yugi Muto and Yami Atume, you bot have different last names" Stated a student.

"Uh, that's because… we…." Yugi trailed off and looked to the side; he was stumped.

"I'm his half-brother" Spoke Yami, picking up where Yugi trailed off, "Our parents divorced and mother remarried, heh, different last name." Spoke Yami with a nervous smile, please buy it.

There was a long pause, Yugi and Yami both were on edge hoping that the children here would buy the lie. Yugi gulped and then finally,

"Aw, that's so sad, I'm happy that they are able to see each other again." Spoke a female student.

Both boys shared a sigh of relief, Yami hurried back to his seat behind Yugi. They both looked at each other, a bit happy the class bought it. Class continue on as a free period, there was no new events happing at school this week it seems, Yugi was a bit happy about this. He now has a period to sleep, but as the young were snoozed away on his desk Yami watched him with intrigue in his eyes.

'_He's kinda cute when he sleeps_' Thought Yami with a soft smile as he pulled out a book to read.

Time past and many teachers walked in and out of Yugi and Yami's classroom, first period Creative writing, second was Math and now its third Biology class. Mr. Hiccle was the teacher of this class; he was a thin man with a 5 o'clock shadow and long black hair tied back into a pony tail. Many of the students talked that back when hippies use to be cool, Mr. Hiccle must have been king of them.

"Like, Okay children of science, it is time to start the party, heh" Announced the slim teacher as he adjusted his purple glasses. "Now choose a buddy, a partner if you will and like, scoot your desk on over to your chosen buddy, Man." Informed the long hair teacher to the students, he always was the lax and lay back type.

The classroom was filled with students shuffling over to their best friends and chatting about many things, some about gossips others about the new student. It was on contest that Yugi and Yami both preferred to be partners. Yami scooted his desk next to Yugi, the little werewolf shard a smile to the tall vampire as he took a seat next to him.

"So, how are you liking this new way of living… er sorta speak" Asked Yugi to his new desk buddy.

"It's a little dull but easy going," Spoke Yami as she sighed lightly, Yugi looked at Yami with a bit of worry the vampire seem a bit out of it, not just now but throughout the whole day. Yugi watched him, how he would glance at a student's neck and lick his lips. Kinda irked Yugi a bit…. Not that the little were was jealous… it's just that, Yami could go ahead and drink his blood… what does were blood do to vampires?

"Yami, look I think-" Started Yugi only to be cut off by Mr. Hiccle.

"Alright my little children of science, like get ready for today's project." The thin teacher went over to his desk and picked up a couple of boxes, "We are, like, gonna have so much fun." Smiled the semi thick bred man.

He began to pass out the boxes to each group that sat together, as he slow past out the boxes one of the students became a bit curious and peeked into the box. Said student paled and stood up at his desk.

"DUDE, dead frog in the box!" He exclaimed while pointing at the box.

The students began to mumbled and looked into their boxes, he was right everyone have gotten a dead frog. Some people seem to freak out at the fact of having a dead frog before them; others wonder what was going on. Yami and Yugi was busy talking among themselves about how bad the frog carcass smelt.

"Now Dudes and Dudettes, mellow, mellow please." Spoke the teacher as he finish handing out the frog boxes, he walked back in front of the class, "My Children of Science we are going to do something amazing today, we are going to deceit frogs and find out how their bodies work."

A look of disgust traveled through the faces of the students, the teacher chuckled. "One of you will take apart while the other one will take notes, please refer to your books if needed" Spoke the teacher, he picked a female student to pass out some scalpels.

"Now listens Dudes and Dudettes, please be careful with handling these, cau-"

"OW!"

The teacher was interrupted by the female wincing in pain; the teacher hurried over and saw that she cut her hand on one of the many scalpels in her hand. The teacher sighed and took the scalpels away from her,

"Hm, maybe I should hand them out, lil' dudette. Head to the Like, Nurses office to get that patched up." Spoke the Mr. Hiccle as he adjusted his glasses.

"What… bu-but doctor's freak me out, even nurses" Protested the girl, as she held her hand; blood slowly slide down the palm of her hand.

Yugi made a _yuck_ face as he smelt of scent of blood in the air, humans blood always made the wolf's stomach a bit urppy. Give Yugi a nice glass of vampire's blood, pure blood. Now that's good drinking. But suddenly it hit him; he was sitting next to a blood hungry vampire.

"U-uh, Y-yami?" Questioned Yugi, hoping to dear gods that Yami had better control over his urges than he does, but to Yugi's dismay Yami was staring right at the girl, his eyes trailed down as he saw the blood slowly drain from her cut; he was watching as the warm red liquid flow.

Yami's breath began to labor as he held his chest, Yugi gulped as the tan vampire's breathing began more rough; his eyes began to change red in color.

"Damnit he's losing it, gotta think fast" Spoke the small were as he raised a hand.

A quick blow to the back of Yami's neck caused the lusting vampire to fall to the ground, casing everyone within the class to stare at the KO'd young man. Yugi quickly stood from his desk; causing it to clatter a bit.

"Oh my look at that," Yugi quickly knelt down and picked up Yami, 'Heh, my Nii-san has a big fear of blood, Don't worry I'll take him to the nurse's office" Spoke Yugi quickly as she picked up the vampire with ease and piggy backed him.

Yugi quickly rushed out the class, closing the door behind him and leaving many to wonder; how can a small boy like that carry… let alone piggy back Yami so easily.

"Like Far out man…" Spoke the Teacher as he shook his head.

As Yugi rushed down the hall, turning corners and trying to remember witch way the nurse's office was. He sighed in frustration; this all could be avoided if this damn vampire would just drink his blood. But then again… Yami did say that Were's blood has an effect on Vamps….

"Ah, Screw it… I need the rest of this day to go smoothly, that's it Yami, you're going to have some of my blood and that's that." Spoke Yugi with a determined glare in his large eyes, the two boys soon arrived in front of the Nurse's office.

Yugi gulped and sighed, he glanced back to the still out cold Yami on his back, looking forward; Yugi swung opened the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**RPGirl**: You gots lemons so you make sex scenes

**Yami**: What?

**RPGirl**: Oh nothing Yami Baby, good luck –waves and walks away-

**Yami:** um, RPGirl doesn't own…um.. Yu-gi-oh and…. RPGirl what were you singing earlier?

**Dream 5**

**Mmmm…. Taste like Sex**

The scent of lavender was in the air as light rain through the window, the nurse's office seem to be a peaceful place. Yugi; with the still out cold Vampire on his back, entered the room and closed the door behind him. His purple eyes glanced around trying to find sight of the nurse herself… nothing.

"Hm, knew it… the Nurse isn't normally in." Spoke Little Yugi as he walked over a random bed.

The small spike haired boy placed Yami onto the bed, the slim boy sighed as he looked at the tan vampire. Funny, it looks like he's just sleeping the day away like a normal human teenager… wouldn't think he was a vampire suffering from blood lust, Yugi sighed and rubbed the back of his head; he was concern about Yami, after talking with his inner thoughts he choose to stay by Yami's side as he rest…. At least until the nurse came back.

Yugi looked around a little and pulled over a roller stool, the small boy took a seat close to Yami's bed side. As he sat there the sound of the clock ticking caught the attention of the little were, his purple eyes glanced up at the moving hand; fallowing it. After a while he grew tired of that and yawned to himself, shaking his head free from that somewhat trace he got from looking at the clock, Yugi looked around the room.

It was like any office, a desk over in the corner covered in papers, off to the side was a counter top that held medical supplies and maybe more, the counter was close to the window were light seem to brighten up the somewhat cold room.

"Still no matter how sweet it looks in here… it still creeps me right the fuck out" Sighed Yugi as he hugged himself a little, he never had good history when it came to going to the doctors.

A few more moments past, Yugi was in deep thought as he stared at the sleeping Yami. That bronze skin… how does a vampire get a tan even though they try to avoid going outside most of the time… speaking of which how is it that most of the vampires Yugi knows can easily go out into the sun light and not… burn or blow up or something.

"Hm…" Yugi ponder this thought for quite a while before Yami began to stir in his sleep.

Yugi quickly got up onto his feet; a smile graced his face as Yami's eyes fluttered opened. A since of relief and happiness filled the young wolf; he thought for one moment maybe he hit the vampire too hard. Yami's head slowly turned over towards Yugi, the were leaned against the bed; trying to get close enough to hear him, he didn't want Yami to strain himself.

"Hey… how you doing?" Asked Yugi in a soft and tender voice, he was worry.

"Ugh… weak…" Spoke Yami as he placed a hand on his head again.

"Lack of Blood I suppose…"

"Quite…"

Yugi looked down; guilt again attacked him, with a sigh and gathering of courage. Yugi began to take off his blue jacket. Yami saw this and sat up a bit, puzzled about what Yugi was doing. Finally Yugi gave Yami a determined look as he tugged on the collar of his shirt, the spike collar around his neck jingled slightly.

"Look, just bite me already… I'm sorry if the collar gets in the way, but… I really can't take it off" Blushed the boy as he looked at everything but the vampire; why was he blushing?

Yami sighed and rubbed his face, he looked at Yugi weakly. "Didn't I say that I can't, I told you that were blood have an effect on us vampires." Spoke Yami as he tried his best not to look at Yugi, he was a hungry vampire, right now he was yearning for blood even if it was were.

"Then what is it, I wanna know…" Spoke Yugi as he got closer to Yami, the vampire was forced to look at Yugi now, the small boy was so close he could kiss him if he wanted, "I mean… I feel horrible; it's because of my addiction to vampire's blood that you are like this… I… I'm a monster" Spoke Yugi as tears well up in his soft eyes.

That was it, that look of total vulnerability caused the last will within Yami to brake, Yami's eyes changed to red as he grabbed Yugi by his collar; he pulled the young were close. There face were inches apart, Strong lips barley touching quivering lips of Yugi.

"You want to know the truth?" Spoke Yami as he gazed into Yugi surprised purple eyes, Yami's eyes traveled down to Yugi's neck; or what little that was exposed.

"Were's blood make us feel so wild…" Spoke Yami in a dark whisper, Yugi let out a small gasp as he felt the cool lips of Yami upon his neck, "The blood makes us desperate for warmth… you could almost say.. We begin to lust" Spoke Yami as his tongue danced along the jaw line of Yugi, the wolf arched his back as he felt the wet sensation, little Yugi was trying his best to hold back the sensation of pleasure the vampire was giving him.

Yami's wet tounge soon gave away to his pointed fangs rubbing Yugi's soft skin, "Wh-wh-what do you mean!" Cried out Yugi, body trembling and his face reddening, the boy's young body trembles as he felt Yami's breathe upon his neck.

"Hmmmmm" Yami's tongue again trailed up to Yugi's jaw line and then to his lips.

Cupping the back of Yugi's head, Yami dived into the soft and warm lips of Yugi. The wolf tensed at the sudden contact but for some reason, his body seems to flare up a bit and he melt into the kiss, was the werewolf enjoying this?

"Mmm" Moaned Little Yugi as he felt Yami's tongue squirm into his mouth, there tounge danced around each other; Yami was enjoying the taste of the lil' were's mouth.

The two soon broke there kiss, leaving only a trail of saliva in the air, little Yugi painted as Yami smirked. Yugi looked as if he was lost within a lust filled dazed as hazed purple eyes gazed at Yami. The red eye vampire chuckled, he was ready to feast now, quickly spinning Yugi; Yami bit into the back of Yugi's right shoulder.

Yugi's eyes widen when he felt Yami's fangs sunk into the flesh of his shoulder, the pain sent a shock wave of weakness though out his body. The shaken were knees gave out; Yami quickly wrapped a strong arm around Yugi's waist.

"A-Ah, Y-Yami!" Cried Yugi as he felt the vampire began to drink and lap up his blood, this pain mix with Pleasure cocktail was making Yugi's mind go numb.

It was an odd feeling to the wolf having his blood drunk, it was like having one's will and strengthen being taken away; bit by bit… Yugi kinda liked it. He was becoming drunk of this feeling, Yugi bit down on his low lip trying his best to cover up another moan as he felt Yami's strong arms around him; the vampire's had his arms around Yugi's thin waist.

When Yami finally stopped he licked the blood from his lips and gave a gentle kiss on the back of Yugi's neck. This caused the little wolf to arch his back and take in some air; Yami chuckled at his pulled the hazed Yugi close; so he could whisper into the young one's ear.

"Were blood is an aphrodisiac to us vamps" Smirked the vampire as he licked Yugi's ear.

Little Yugi's eyes widen when he heard this, but his shock was soon thrown off when he felt Yami's warm tongue trace the outside of his ear. Yugi let out a light moan again; he squirmed within Yami's hold as he shook his head.

"Y-Yami, please stop, If… if you keep going I… I can't.." Huffed Yugi as he felt Yami's hand travel under his shirt, young Yugi's body was sensitive he couldn't finish his sentence due to Yami's traveling hands.

"Can't what?" Smirked Yami as he looked at Yugi's pleasurable faces as the vampire twisted the wolf's buds, Yugi's eyes again hazed over with lust again as these sensations were making young Yugi reach his peak.

"AH, I can't hold back!" Cried Yugi as he felt himself weakening to Yami's hold.

"Hmm, what your urges, your lust… your cum?" Questioned Yami in Yugi's ear, his tongue again darted out to tastes Yugi's sweet little ears. One of his hands began to trail downwards; ready to slip into Yugi's traousers.

"I…No… They're coming out!" Moaned the boy as he hunched over, almost within a blink of an eye wolf ears and tail; matching Yugi's hair color, popped out. Yugi's face seem to redden even more as his ears twitched, he was embarrassed.

Yami's grip seem to loosen when he saw this, Yugi took this chance to pull away from the vampire. The two stare at each other. Yami sat in his bed eyes blinking as he gazed at the cute little crying werewolf near the door.

"I… I… I have to go" Sniffed Yugi as he rushed out the door, only to leave sight of the blonde tip of his tail when he left.

Yami's eyes faded back to their original, purple color. He sighed and he lay back in bed, thinking quite thoughts to himself. Finally after a moments pass he placed some fingers on his warm lips; they still tingle from kissing Yugi.

"He… He's just too cute" Blushed Yami as he closed his eyes.

Upon the Roof of the school, a familiar blonde tall boy lay. He sighed as he felt the sun's warmth on his body. He was skipping his math class to sun bathe, but not only that he had to get away from that Seto Kaiba…. Yeah, Joey learned his last name when he introduced himself in class. The deep blue eyes of the tall thin were opened; he lay there for a few moments watching as the clouds above drifted upon the winter's breeze.

"Damn you Seto…" Spoke Joey silently to himself, he was a bit irked due to all the girls swarming over the tall icy vampire.

"I mean it's not like I'm jealous or anything." Spoke the werewolf to himself as he quickly sat up to pout, "It's just that… damnit I was showing him around and… and… GAH, When is school going to end" Growled Joey as he ruffled his hands through his mess of a hair.

Suddenly Joey's small rant went silent as he heard the door, that leads to the roof, slam opened, the boy slowly looked over his shoulder; fearing it was the principal. But fearing eyes soon turned to eyes of worry and concern when he saw a Yugi in tears, his clothes askew and his wolf ears and tail out.

"Yuge, what happen to ya?" Questioned Joey as he rushed over to his friend's side.

"I… I… uh…" Sniffed Yugi as he rubbed the tears from his eyes, his wolf ears droop down.

"Was it the model club again, did they tied you up to force you to be one of their models again?" Asked Joey as he tried his best to fix up Yugi's outfit.

Yugi sniffed and shook his head, "I… I didn't know that would happen." Spoke the boy as he slowly began to calm down.

Joey sighed and then petted the head of his friend, "There, there, it's okay, let's just clam down and talked about this." Spoke the tall teen with a steady voice.

Sometime past and Yugi's tears had finally stopped falling, the two friends saw upon the school's roof looking out at the busy city before them. Joey sighed as a cold wind blew through him; it was times like this that the boy was thankful for being a werewolf, cold doesn't seem to bother you with all this fur.

"I gave Yami some of my blood" Spoke Yugi finally as he hugged his knees close to his chest.

"EH, Yuge, you know what our blood does to weres!" Spoke the blue eye blonde as he looked over at his small friend.

"Well… Now I do!" Defended Yugi as he blushed.

There was a moment of silence as both of them blushed, Joey wanted badly to ask if Yami try to do anything to Yugi… if Yugi let him or… was it forced. But before Joey could ask Yugi answered his questions,

"Yami tried to do something…" Started Yugi as he blushed deepen, "But my ears and tail popped out."

"That kinda makes since, they always pop out when we get weak." Spoke Joey in an annoyed manner

"Yeah… well, after that I ran," Yugi sighed as he buried his head into his knees, 'I can't believe he saw them, this is so embarrassing" Huffed the small were.

Joey started to laugh, "Oh gods is that why you were crying?"

"Y-yeah, why… what did you th-STOP LAUGHING" fumed the blushing werewolf as he failed his arms.

Joey continued to laugh as Yugi began to punch Joey in the leg; it was light punches so it didn't hurt. After catching his breath Joey smiled as he looked at his embarrassed friend,

"Jeez, with the way you were crying I thought for sure, Yami raped you or something." Spoke Joey as he wiped a tear of laughter from his eyes.

Yugi blinked and fiddle with his finger; '_Technically it's not rape if it's wanted…_' thought Yugi as his purple eyes looked to the side.

"Did he?" Asked Joey in a serious tone, Yugi's silence made the blonde wolf worry.

"No… No he didn't I ran away before he could… we just kissed that's all…" Spoke Yugi as he rubbed the back of his head, for some reason the lil' Were felt embarrassed to admit that he kissed Yami.

"O-oh…" Joey laid back and closed his eyes, he guessed kissing isn't that big of a deal for Yugi; since him and Bakura seem to kiss and do even more all the time. Yugi placed a finger on his lip and traced them for a bit, his lips still felt so warm from when they touched Yami's.

There was a bit of silence as the two weres grew lost in their thoughts, Joey was thinking about Bakura and his strange ways. While Little Yugi thought about Yami and what just happened, another cold wind blew between them and suddenly the sound of the lunch bell ringing snapped the two out of their thoughts.

"Oh, damn how long have we been up here" Spoke Joey as he blinked.

"Come on, let's hurry to Lunch, I heard we're having burgers!" Smiled Yugi as he stood up, his wolf ears and tail has already left him.

"Coming!" Smiled Joey as he got up and hurried after Yugi.

The two hurried off towards Lunch, excited and happy about today's menu.

* * *

**RPGirl**: HAH GOT YA, you thought there was going to be a Lemon huh?

***SHOT***

**Seto**: *walks over to RPG's body with smoking gun in hand* I want me and Joey scene to happen, next chap

**RPGirl**: Kay … Kay… you got it X_X


	6. Chapter 6

**Joey:** So, I see that those reviews really get you excited for writing the next chap, huh?

**RPGirl**: Oh Hey Joey Baby, Yes, the more requests I get the faster the new chap comes out

**Joey**: I see…. –suddenly grabs RPGirl- THE HELL, WHY YOU PROMISE ME TO THAT VAMPIRE?

**RPGirl:** Awww, I think lil' Joey here is a Tsudanere –pets-

**Joey**: ….. –throws RPGirl-

**RPGirl**: WHEEEEEEE –goes flying-

**Joey**: Anyways, RPGirl doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh and blah blah blah –Loud crash is heard off screen-

**Dream 6**

**Want some Fries with that Confusion**

Heated breath was release as the small body shivered to the touches of the cold pale hands that wrapped around, the dark skin body. Long dread locks askew as the young boy's body was pressed against the cool brick wall.

"B-Bakura-d-dono" Huffed the blushing dark skin boy as his deep brown eyes gazed up at the long white hair vampire that loomed over him.

It was some hours before lunch and within the Janitor closet, and it seems that Bakura wanted a few words with RPGirl… or 'Jesse'. The somewhat taller and pale vampire let his hand lay upon the soft peach like ass of Jesse. Bakura pulled the small shaking boy closer; letting both their bodies press against each other, Jesse shudder as she drew in the scent of Bakura; cigarettes mixed with a hint of blood and alcohol.

"I told you its Ryuo when we're at school" Spoke the brown eye taller boy as he looked down at the small boy with harden eyes, Jesse's eye seem to show a hint of fear to them.

"Y-Yes, Ryuo-dono" Blushed the glasses wearing boy, his large eyes looked to the side.

Bakura smirked at Jesse's shyness, he removed on hand from the small boy's butt and hooked the red spike collar around the dark skin boy's neck; using his index finger. Bakura pulled Jesse up; making sure the slim and petite boy's eyes was upon his eyes.

"Look at me when I talk to you." Whispered Bakura as he moved his lips closer to Jesse's shaken ones.

The small boy shivered as the vampire's eyes gazed down into his; it was a strange feeling gazing into the eyes of the vampire leader, almost like a rabbit caught by a lion. Bakura moved his way closer and closer to the timed boy's quivering lips. They were so close to touch, but Bakura by pass them and gave a tender kiss on Jesse's cheek.

"RPGirl…" Whispered the husky voice of Bakura; his kisses soon trailed up towards the young boy's ear in turn causing the slim boy to shiver.

"Mmm, n-no…" Plead the small boy as tears welled up in his soft brow eyes.

Bakura chuckled as Jesse's body tremble, removing another hand from the boy's posterior; the tall white hair vampire removed the boy's glasses. Bakura's other hand still hooked upon the spike red collar; Jesse was still trying his best to move away from the advancing vampire, Bakura wasn't going to have that.

"I…I ah… I can't see" whimper Jesse as Bakura continue his licking of the small boy's outer ear.

"You don't need to… let me take control" Spoke Bakura as his hands again began to travel; they slipped under the white shirt of Jesse.

The blushing dark skin boy let out a pleasured moan as he felt his small bubs twisted and played with, the sharp eyes of Bakura seem to hold a smirk as he watched the weakness upon Jesse's face. The petite boy let out a small gasp as he was suddenly kissed by Bakura, the vampire's tongue licked at the soft warm lips of the small boy; begging to be let in.

"N-NO!" Refused Jesse as he gathered all his strength and pushed away from Bakura. Jesse stumbled back away from the glaring vampire, his brown eyes ready to release the tears held within them.

"I… this isn't right… I… what about… Iddo" Spoke Jesse in a soft and shaken voice, the boy hugged himself.

Bakura sharp gazed turned into an annoyed one as his eyes locked onto the small ashamed boy across the room, the long white hair vampire sucked his teeth and walked his way forward towards the shaken boy; taking long strides. Jesse's eyes widen as he backed away,

"No!" Cried Jesse as he turned to run, only to be grabbed from behind by Bakura.

"Where do you think you're going?" Smiled Bakura as he wrapped his arms around the slim boy's waist.

"M-Master Bakura…P-please st-stop" Pleaded the small boy again as the vampire's hands began to travel south.

"Just where were you going anyway, I mean we're in a closet." Smirked the vampire as his kissed the back of Jesse's neck.

Jesse shivered as he felt those cold lips upon his body, Jesse blushed feverishly as he felt Bakura's cool hands dive into his pants. The thin small boy let out a gasp like moan when Bakura took a hold of the dark skin boy's erection. Jess was truly embarrassed that even in this situation his body's urges was still in working order.

"I must say… I'm impressed" Spoke Bakura as he nuzzled into the back of Jesse's neck; the vampire's hands began to pump the boy's erection slowly.

Jesse let out a purr like moan, "I… I had to study… the human body… to… to do this" the dark skin boy hunched over as Bakura's pumping became faster. Jesse again let out a tiny moan; trying his best to hold back this amazing feeling.

'_So this is why boys like to masturbate… Oh gods, it feels so good_' thought the petite boy as his eyes hazed over with lust, Jesse was losing the battle with his urges.

"Mmm, RPGirl…" Purred the vampire as his tongue trailed up the back of Jesse's neck, his hand movements became faster and faster.

"I…I… something's coming!" Cried out Jesse as the small boy arched his back, a warm feeling was building up in the small boy's belly; it feels as if it was about to explode.

"Hush, you'll get us caught…" Warned Bakura as hands continue to move faster and faster.

Jesse covered his mouth with his small hands, his mind was going numb; he was reaching his peak. Bakura smirked; the lewd and pleased look upon the small boy's face was intoxicating to the vampire. Jesse began to buck his hip in rhythm of Bakura's pumping,

"I…I… OH GODS!" Cried out Jesse as his hot seed spilt forth, the bell also seem to ring along with him as he came; covering the boy's loud cry.

Jesse slumped into the arms of Bakura, the small boy panted as his tired eyes looked down. A hidden look of sadness was within his deep brown eyes. The long white hair vampire smiled and kissed the head of the tired boy.

"My, that bell was lifesaving" Spoke Bakura as he removed his Jezz'd covered hands from Jesse's pants. Said vampire took the pleasure of licking his hands clean, Jesse looked up at him with weak eyes; it was safe to say that the dark skin boy was embarrassed and a bit ashamed of himself.

"Come on, get off the floor…" Spoke Bakura in a cold tone, he seemed to have found a spare clean rage to wipe his hands free of Jesse's cream.

Jesse sighed as he slowly stood up, his legs was a bit weak. '_That was my first time ever doing something like that… I…_' Jesse's thoughts seem to trail off as he did his best to straighten himself up. The dark skin boy tied his long dread lock back into a lose pony tail.

"B…Bakura-dono…" Spoke the small boy as he looked over at the white hair vampire.

Bakura's hair was already tied back into a pony tail; the vampire turned and looked at Jesse. His eyes, they didn't hold a sharp hard gaze like always, they were soft and seem to hold a care to them.

"Please RPGirl, Ryuo when we are at school." Spoke the vampire in a softer voice, it held a bit of an accent as well.

"Y-yes Ryuo-dono… but please call me Jesse at school as well… and also can I have my glasses back." Spoke the small boy as he tucked in his white shirt.

"Ah Yes" Mused the tender vampire as he walked over to hand the boy his glasses, "We'll continue what we started here, back at the club… in your female form" Spoke Ryuo with an eerie happy tone, he patted the small stun boy on the shoulder and turned towards the door.

"Bye-bye, Jesse-san" Mused the smiling vampire as he left the janitor's closet, the vampire joined the hustle of students hurrying towards the lunch room.

Jesse stood there within the janitor's closet, a look of shock mixed with fear upon his face. With a sigh and hand on his chest. Jesse spoke not a word and began to clean himself up; from time to time he would look down at the collar around his neck and flick it.

The lunch room was filled with happy students; they seem to be grateful for today's hamburger menu instead of the normal slop they would get. Most of the students sat with their group of friends like normal; Popular set in the middle of the lunch room while the others would just sit near the exit or ate there lunch out in the courtyard that was located near the back of the school; closer to the track and field.

Hardly anyone ate outside due to the cold weather, except for a few. Joey walked with Seto, both carrying a tray of food. Seto held a look on his face; cold as the winds that blew, while Joey walked with a pep in his step due to it being burger day.

"Tell me again, why am I out here with you, mutt?" Spoke Seto as he looked down at the food with distain.

"It's Joey and we're out here cause it's too crowded in the lunch room, I hate being in crowds and I know you do too" Smile Joey as he walked on ahead, Seto gave an odd look at the blonde as he walked off… how did that mutt know?

Joey took a set under the great large oak that grew in the middle of the track, the blonde wolf sighed with content as he felt the winter breeze blew through him. Seto watched the wolf for a bit before walking over to him, Joey looked over at the stern looking vampire; the brunette handed Joey his tray, Joey eye'd the food on the tall vampire's tray.

"Here… I don't eat human food… it's too fatting" Spoke Seto as Joey took his tray, the vampire lean against the tree, vampires worry about weight?

Joey smiled, "Gee, thanks" He place the tray next to himself, he would always eat more than one tray of food; he was a growing were after all.

"So… where's my cousin along with that short copy of him?" Asked Seto as he folded his arms, he let a stay wind blow past him.

"Oh well, Yami and Yugi are in the nurse's office eating lunch," Spoke Joey as he munched on his burger, "It seems that Yami's blood lust got the best of him."

"Humph, I hope that little mutt doesn't take advantage of Yami." Spoke the vampire in a cold tone.

"What's your problem with Yugi anyways?" Asked Joey in an annoyed tone, he hated if anyone picks on his friend.

Seto looked down at Joey with his cold eyes, "He drained my cousin of his blood and also, he's weak." Spoke Seto as he closed his eyes.

"Heh, you know so little for someone who tries to act like they know it all." Spoke Joey as he finish off his burger.

"Same can be said for you, why trust a werewolf who is hooked on Vamp blood, they would quickly turn on their own kind for just a drop of vamp blood" Spoke the short cut vampire as he looked forward.

"Me and Yuge are pack brothers, he would never do that… plus he had many chances to do that and not once has he betrayed me." Spoke Joey as his blue eye glare up at Seto.

"Heh, give it time…" Spoke Seto as he turned his head away from Joey.

There was silence again between the two as Joey attacked the other burger that was given to him by the cold vampire. Joey sighed within his head, he wonder why Seto has it out for Yugi and even more why does he always seem to have this icy wall around him. Joey glanced over at vampire to see that Seto was looking right at him, Joey blinked and blush lightly.

"Uh, what?" Asked the were bluntly, deep in his head he was asking himself why was his face feeling so warm, was he blushing?

Seto sighed and smirked a bit, "It seems that you wanna ask me something… what is it?" Questioned the vampire as he raised a brow at the were, he hated not knowing things.

Joey blinked a bit taken back, not only by the vampire's smile but also that he seem to know about what was on his mind, "Uh… h-how did you..?"

"I can hear your heart beat, it's amazing what the heart can let slip out." Spoke Seto as he closed his eyes, arms still folded.

Joey paused, can't ask him what was really on his mind. Seto seems like the type if you ask him too many personal questions he'll get annoyed, "How come you and most vampires I know can walk out in the day without…. You know, burning up or blowing up?" Asked Joey, in the back of his head he was kicking himself.

Seto raised a brow at him, "You shouldn't believe everything that the humans write, the sun ligfht only weaken us pure bloods, our since of hearing and smell is reduce to almost that of a human… almost also it's a bit more hard for us to use our powers. As for Half breeds, they just have a lake of energy, you might see them fall asleep in class sometime" Explained Seto as he looked over at the flowers nearby; they were planted by the gardening club.

"Oh… okay, thanks Kaiba" Spoke Joey with a smile.

"The fuck you just call me?" Frowned Seto as his head whipped back over towards the wolf.

"Kaiba, that's you other name isn't?" Asked the wolf as he looked up at Seto some food in his mouth.

"Call me Seto, no one may call me Kaiba" Spoke the vampire coldly as he narrowed his eyes towards the were.

"Well until you call me by my name… which is Joey, I'll keep calling you K-A-I-B-A" Spoke Joey, finally putting his foot down and finishing off his burger.

The wolf was suddenly grabbed by the collar; he was pulled up and face to face with an angry Seto. The wolf's blue eyes seem to widen in surprise by the reaction he gotten by saying Seto's first name. Two fingers hook under the black leather collar was causing the wolf to stay put as the icy cold vampire glared fire into the somewhat confused eyes of the blonde wolf.

"Look here, you mangy mutt… that is a special name to me that no one shall call me, you got that?" Hissed Seto as he tightened the grip on Joey's collar, why was Seto suddenly losing his cool like this.

The wolf gulped lightly and nodded, "Okay okay… I understand…" Spoke Joey, the boy couldn't help but hold somewhat of an conflict of emotions within his eyes as he watch Seto's glare fade back to his cool clam collected look. This was very odd, within the short time knowing Seto, he never seen him blow up like this… why… why over a simple name.

Joey blinked as Seto saw something upon the wolf's face. The vampire let Joey stand onto his feet; he reached out and picked off a piece of food. Seto looked at the food crumb within his fingers and popped it into his mouth, Joey in turn blush. Without a word, almost on a whim Seto turned to leave.

Joey stood there almost in awe, his hand placed upon the spot Seto took the crumb from. The blonde blushed and sighed, there was a feverish pitch of emotion going through the wolf's young heart. Why did Seto act so… just so angry when he said his first name, why did Seto do that… with the food and why can't he stop blushing.

The confused wolf shook his head and sighed a deeply. He ran his fingers through his messy blonde hair,

"Damnit, what's wrong with me… he's an ass and a vampire…. I should just… just stop" Spoke the were to himself as he began to clean up; collecting the two trays, Joey then headed back to the school ready to complete the rest of the confusing day.

"I just hope Yuge is having a better day with Yami than I am," Joey then paused and remembered what happened on the roof, "Oh yeah… well, I just hope RPG is having a better day then" Corrected Joey.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yugi**: So… who's Iddo?

**RPGirl**: Whut? :3

**Yugi**: Last chap you said that name, 'Iddo'…. Who is he?

**RPGirl**: What makes you so sure that Iddo and a guy?

**Yugi**: RPGirl just tell me –pouts-

**RPGirl**: Jealous? –smirks-

**Yugi**: -blushes- …. Um… Uh, RPGirl doesn't own Yu-gi-oh bye –runs-

**RPGirl**: heh heh heh soooo cute

**Dream 7**

**After School Hustle and Bustle**

The home that rested above the night club seem to light up as its residents arrived home, Yugi and Yami entered the kitchen area, Joey sat on the couch to watch some TV, Seto went to his room along with Jesse going RPGirl's room. It was the time everyone loved; after school and some hours before the club opens, I E free time.

"Yo, Yuge, up for a trip to the mall?" Asked Joey from the couch, he turned off the TV; not much was on.

"Hm, good idea, we can take Seto and Yami with us to show them around." Smiled the small boy as he walked into the living room area, the small boy wanted to get out and enjoy his time before he had to get to work with the club and all.

"Why?" Questioned Seto who happen to just appear in the living room, this caused Joey to jump a bit.

"Come on Seto, it'll be good for us to get out and explore a bit" Smiled Yami as he walked into the living room right after Yugi.

"Tec, whatever" Spoke the tall young man as he folded his arms; he was never one for going around crowds.

Joey and Yugi smiled at each other as they thought about their little trip to the nearby mall, "Oh let see if RPGirl wants to come with us" Spoke Yugi as he looked at Joey on the couch, almost on cue RPGirl's could be heard opening.

"No can do my lil'Pups" Spoke RPGirl as she walked down the stairs, she was in her normal female body; lush and thick curves along with wearing her normal outfit of overalls. "I gotta hang with Bakura until tonight's opening" Spoke the glasses wearing girl as she headed for the door, "Don't wait up" She winked.

"Aw, okay" Shrugged Yugi as the girl hurried out the door.

"Be careful!" Called Joey as the door was closed.

The group of weres and vampire head to their rooms, they wanted to tread the halls of the mall with style; not in there school uniforms. As Yugi entered his room, he couldn't help but let his mind flash back to RPGirl, she and Bakura has been together for a long time, she was the first to join the Lunira Clan. Still though it seems that the lead vampire had a way to knock the emotions out of the girl from time to time… With a sigh Yugi entered his room to change.

RPGirl's bare feet pitter patter as she hurried down the steps, with her many years of being under Bakura, she learn that being late for anything with the vampire was a bad move. She sighed as she entered the deserted club. It was oddly eerie within the empty club, without the sound of music and people enjoying themselves… it made the club feel empty and almost like a haunted ghost town. The dread lock girl shook her head and made her way towards the door that leads to the back room.

Upon opening the door, she was in a dimly lit room… it was empty. Far off deeper within the room was that same purple couch were Seto and Yami met Bakura. Even now on the couch Bakura sat, he was leaning on the arm rest, a hand propping up his head; his eyes were close.

"Did I take that long to get here?" Questioned the girl in a dull tone as she close the door behind her; testing to see if Bakura was really sleeping.

Bakura slowly smiled ear to ear, "My, you came here really in your female form" He chuckled, eyes still close.

"Well it is the gender I was born with, I'm only a boy at school so it can throw off the trackers" Spoke the girl as she looked at her nails, leaning her back against the door.

"Come…" Spoke Bakura as he held up a hand; almost as if he was about to take a lady's hand.

RPGirl sighed and walked towards him, when she finally got to him she placed her hand daintily into his held out hand.

Bakura opened his sharp brown eyes and looked up at the girl with a grin on his face. He planted a tender kiss on to her hand, "How many years have we've been together?" Questioned the long hair vampire, his eyes drifted down to the hand he was kissing.

"Please, Master Bakura, you sound like we've been going out." Spoke the girl as she looked to the side.

"Heh, right… How shall I put it then…. How long have you been my slave?' Questioned the vampire with a raised brow, his eyes glanced up at the girl.

"…1000 years I counted… I did happen upon you when I was out searching for Iddo" Spoke the girl, there was a twinge in her eyes when she spoke that name… a twinge of pain.

Bakura frowned when he saw that twinge in her eyes, with only a quick jerk to the girl's hand. RPGirl fell onto the couch, her upper body resting on Bakura's lap. He began to stroke her head, her half lidded eyes looked forward as she felt her head being pet; she was getting annoyed by this.

"Stop, I'm not a wolf like Joey and Yugi" Spoke RPGirl as she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh," Mused Bakura as he looked down at her, "But you are of the K-9 Family like them… so me stroking your head like this should give you a little pleasure" Smirked the pale vampire, he was enjoying the way the girl squirm within his lap; trying to escape his hand.

"Stop touching me!" Barked the girl as she grabbed Bakura's hand, there was a long pause as Bakura glared down at RPGirl; he pulled away his hand. The girl gulped and kept her eyes down, "Sorry, but… I am a fox… we have a bit more pride" Spoke the girl as she closed her eyes, trying to dismiss what just happened, the pale vampire scoffed lightly.

"Ah, yes I heard many tales about the Kitsune's Pride" Mused the thin vampire as he lean back into the chair a bit.

"I don't know if you can all me a Kitsune any more… I ran away from my clan remember…" Sighed the down hearted girl as she rolled over a bit, she was now on her back. Lock askew as her deep soft brown eyes looked up at the vampire that looked down at her. Bakura always seem to admired RPGirl's eyes but even more he wonder why the girl choose to hide her Hazel eyes; those were truly beautiful to gaze into almost as entrancing as Yugi's exotic purple eyes.

RPGirl sighed as she looked to the side; again Bakura saw that same twinge within her eyes… he hated it. He lean down and placed his cool lips upon her warm lips. RPGirl's eyes widen with surprise as she pushed him off, she quickly sat up; wiping her lips.

"Bakura-dono, what the fuck are you doing?" She questioned with her eyes forward, daring not to look back at the vampire. "You know that-" Her warning was cut short by Bakura pressing his cold body on her back, his arms draped over her shoulder.

"Please stop…" Spoke RPGirl softly as she closed her eyes, she should have known.

"I can make that pain in your eyes go away… just give into my drug" Whispered Bakura into RPGirl's ear; he let his fingertips trail down the side of her arms.

"N…N…NO!" Cried RPGirl as she turned her head; moving her ear away from Bakura's hungry lips.

"Look, I thought you might want to talk about new comers, but… I…" RPGirl got up from the couch to leave, she didn't want this.

"Did you really… you heard me in the closet… you knew this was going happen." Stated Bakura as the fox girl stopped in her tracks.

"I… I did not…" Spoke RPGirl, she wasn't sure she was trying to convince herself or just stating the truth.

"Face it, you want so badly to forget about… Iddo" Spoke Bakura as she stood up from the couch, "Or perhaps, you just want to be such a bad girl that your 'Iddo' might show up to rescue you from this darkness you pulled around you?" Questioned Bakura with a smile, he slowly made his way over to the stun girl like a predator closing in on its pray.

"I.. I… don't…. know?" Spoke RPGirl, not sure of herself any more, she lowered her head trying to think through all her confusion.

The mall held many wonder to the group of friends; Joey was with Seto pointing out all his favorite store as the vampire listen in a sober manner, but from time to time Seto couldn't help but eye the tall were; he was wearing some tight black pants and the panda bear vest he was wearing seem to look adorable on him… Seto slightly blush to himself, mentally kicking himself for even think about the word adorable. Yugi and Yami walked side by side, Yami wanted badly to hold the were's little hand but the Yugi was oddly silent as they walked around, only talking from time to time when Yami started a conversation. But as soon as the conversation was over Yugi would go back to his quite mood, this slightly worried the vampire.

The group's diffrent boots clopped and thumped as they tread the halls of the malls, gaining glacis from passing girls as the group walked, some girls from there school whisper to each other picking out who wants to fangirl which boy. Joey – who was out in the lead- held a care-free smile as he walked, it felt good like he was part of a pack again. Seto on the other hand was bored with his long back slevless coat wafting behind him as he walked; yeah, he was walking with some friends in a mall, big deal, what can he gain from this, nothing. Yami with his black tee and dark blue jeans – wearing the most simplest thing- had his mind on the small clone of himself, Yugi just seem off in a distant world not thinking about the here and now… Yami felt maybe what happened today might have caused the were's mood. All the while Yugi's ,little mind was distracted by the worry of RPGirl; normally she never give up the chance to get soft pretzel but it seem her meeting with Bakura was much more important… what was the two of them doing, with a seldom sigh the small petite boy slipped his hand into his hoodie's pocket.

Finally when the group reached the food court, Joey complaining about his feet suggested they take a seat to rest. Joey noticed the different moods as he looked at his friends, everyone was either bored I E Seto or just busy with their thoughts. Joey sighed inwardly and then spoke to brake the thick air,

"So, how are you two liking our mall?" Questioned Joey with a smile, as he looked at Seto and Yami.

Yami smiled and nodded, Seto with his 'I-don't-give-a-damn' Mood just shrugged. Joey sighed at the tall vampire's attitude and then smile; a thought came into his mind.

"There's this awesome game store up on the second level" Spoke Joey as he nudge the cold vampire.

"Game?" Spoke Seto showing a bit of interest.

"Yeah, come on lets go, just you and me Seto" Smiled the blonde were as she looped his arm around the somber vampire's.

They were off towards the second level, leaving Yami and Yugi alone. The purple eyes of the vampire trailed over towards the silent werewolf, he raised a brow as Yugi placed his head upon the table they sat at in the food court. '_Yugi talk to me…_' thought the Yami with a ruffled brow. The vampire couldn't help but felt a twinge of guilt towards Yugi's somber mood; maybe what he did during the school day was a step over the line for the wolf.

Yami fiddle with his bangs a bit, trying his best to find comfort within the thick air around Yugi. After a while of glancing at the depress were, the vampire finally spoke.

"I'm sorry…" Spoke Yami, a thin line of blush could be seen against his tan skin.

"Hm?" Blinked lil' Yugi as he looked over toward the nervous vampire, he was so cought up with his thoughts about RPGirl he forgot he was supposed to be enjoying himself with Yami.

"I mean, uh… doing that to you at school, I know it was embarrassing and I should have better control over myself and…uh…huh?" Yami's apology was cut short when he began to hear Yugi giggle, he arched a brow at this, "Yugi I'm trying to apologues for almost raping you… a little respect here might go a long way" Spoke the now annoyed vampire with folded arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Spoke the small boy as he sighed, finishing his laughing, "I didn't know that me being so deep in thought made you feel so guilty, to tell ya I wasn't even thinking about that" Spoke Yugi as he blushed lightly.

Yami blinked and looked at the shy were, he scoffed lightly as he gazed at Yugi. "So does that mean… you liked it?" Questioned the vampire with a playful smirk, his smiled widen when he saw how red Yugi's face gotten.

The vampire had to say, Yugi was truly cute, even more so when he's embarrassed. Yugi quickly pulled his light blue hoodie over his head; trying his best to hide his flustered face. The hoodie he was wearing seem to be a size too big for him so he had enough room to withdraw his head into his shirt like a scared turtle.

"Yugi, come out" Mused the vampire as he lean back in his chair.

"No… this is so embarrassing…" Spoke the hidden wolf from within his shirt.

"But Yugi… I enjoyed it too." Spoke Yami as he looked over at the shy were.

Yugi slowly peeked out from his hoodie, "Wh… what?…" Spoke Yugi in a shy manner, almost within a second Yami had his arms around the now out Yugi, "Got ya" Smiled the vampire as he scooted his chair over to the captured were.

"Y-Yami, l-let go" Blushed Yugi feverishly as he was held close to the vampire's tone chest; even though Yami was wearing that lose black tee, the wolf could still feel the tone of his muscle being held so close.

"Nope, why would I want to let go of a cutie like youself" Mused the vampire as he laid his head upon Yugi's.

The were's blushing and shyness seem to disappear when he heard that, '_He thinks I'm cute?_' Yugi's eyes glanced upwards towards the vampire who was using his head like a pillow. "But how can you think I'm cute, you're a vamp and I'm a were… we are born to hate each other." Spoke Yugi, for some reason the words he spoke hurt him more than he thought it would, Yugi shook it off and kept telling himself that it was the truth.

Yami sighed and held the were a bit tighter, as if he was going to lose him if he didn't. "Look Yugi, one thing I learn with this long life. Fate and Destiny are all things we ourselves can easily control… if we are willing to grab hold of it and take the bad along with the good." Spoke Yami with closed eyes, Yugi sat there dwelling on those words.

"Yami… I.." Yugi trailed off his confession as he glanced down at the collar around his neck.

"Yes, Yugi?" Questioned Yami, he urged the were to continue his sentence.

"…. Do you think RPGirl is doing fine?" Asked Yugi as his sadden eyes closed, he mentally kicked himself.

"…Oh, well… I hope so…" Spoke the vampire, he felt a prick in his heart for some reason… why?

Sweat trickled down the bare back of the dark skin girl her overalls were undone, leaving them to just hug her lush hips, her black bra was undone in the back letting all see the many scars on her back; some of them were fresh, leaving a red trail to roll down the crook of her back. Her arms were splay out, a sliver chain wrapped around her wrists holding her up as she stood weakly upon her feet.

The half lidded eyes of the dread lock girl looked up, glaring at the person before her that seem to take enjoyment out of the state she was in. She struggled against her chains as she growled like a feral beast; she was aiming her full rage towards the cocky vampire bastard that dared put her in this state. Her fangs grew with each growl she hissed and snapped his fangs towards the vampire, letting him know that the moment she had a chance she would rip his throat out. Bakura stood there silently smiling as he played with a whip in his hands.

"Be**have**!" Ordered the vampire as he lashed out with his whip, the girl let out a painful yipe as she felt the hard leather against her shoulder. She buckled down to her knees, her legs giving out on her; the chain seemly giving her slack as she fell to the hard floor.

"Now, RPG… I know that I might have gone over the line by talking about your past like that," he walked around the painting girl, "And I might have gone over another line when I spoke ill of your… Dead boyfriend" Spoke the Vampire as he turned his back to the girl, he said the word boyfriend as if it was sometime toxic.

An agrer grew from the depths of the fox's heart as her eyes became slited, almost like a wild dog going after its pray she turned and let out a full roar towards the vampire; pulling at the chain that held her back from the pale vampire.

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" She roared with tears forming in her eyes, shaking from hate and rage… and fear.

"I REJFECT IT, I REJECT Y-" her rant was cut short with the collar around her neck began to glow, she went limp against the chain with a half lidded dull expression on her face, almost as if she were tranquilized.

"Heh, my… what a reaction, good thing your collar reacted, you might have finish your spell on me" Spoke the vampire as he roughly pet RPG's head. "You need to re-learn your place… I've been a bit to lenient on you since we gather so many members of the clan" Spoke the vampire as he strutted, walking back in front of the spaced out Foxgirl.

The brown eye vampire smirk in a sick way as he use the handle of his whip to lift up the head of RPGirl, her eyes lulled lazily to the side as she was lost within a daze, "Hm, the bound I put on the collars reacts to your beast hearts, if it flares up. You'll feel like you've been ejected by the most powerful and pleasurable drug" Spoke the vampire smoothly as he shrugged, he let the girl's head fall back down.

"C-Colors…" Mused the fox as she drunkenly smiled, her iris seem to vibrate as the fox tried her best to focus on the bright and colorful around her. Bakura chuckled lightly as he walked closer to the fox, "That's right enjoy that feel good colors" the vampire as he knelt down, he caressed her face almost like a lover.

The fox let out a purr as she nuzzled deeper into the hand, "Feels good…" She again spoke almost with a drunken tone. Bakura smiled in a twisted manner as he looked at the bobbing head of the fox; she was trying to fallow the floating colors around her with her eyes.

The chains that held her up, slowly gave the girl some length. RPGirl looked around blinking in a daze like manner; wondering what happen to the force that held her back. Her head slowly glanced up at the Bakura as he stood. "Master!" She chirped with a smile like an innocent 3 year old, she nuzzled her face into the fabric of his paint; it felt good on her skin.

"That's right" Mused the vampire as he pet the fox's head, she was hugging his leg.

The girl looked up at him with begging brown eyes, the vampire raised a brow at this, "Master, please… just help me forget about my pain, just tonight…" Spoke the girl with shaken voice, some tears could be seen in her eyes; some part of her… some part of RPGirl who was loyal to her love, was seeing all of this.

"Always…" Mused the vampire as he helped the dazed girl to her feet, she stumbled slightly before being caught by the vampire. His cold arms around her, she looked up at him with those big brown empty eyes, the long white hair vampire leaned in and touched his cool lips to her warm lips. The girl melt into his arms as his arms wrapped around her thick wasit; Bakura always did admired the lush and pump figure of the girl, but not as much as he eye'd Yugi's tiny covered body… but now wasn't the time to think about that werewolf, Bakura had his arm fill (literally) with this Kitsune.

"Mmm, Master…" Breathed the girl as they parted lips, her eyes showed she wanted more.

Bakura just chuckled as the girl breathlessly spoke his name; he urged one of his hands to cup the back of her head. "Relax my pet… you're going to enjoy this" Spoke the vampire against the girl's dark skin; she shivered as his lips traveled lower; leaving tender kisses as he did.

The pale tall vampire laced his fingers through the lock hair of the girl and pulled, making her bend her neck back; exposing what little flesh that could be seen pass her collar. Bakura swirled his tongue on the neck of the girl, RPGirl let out an excited gasp as she felt this, the chains around her wrist clanged and jingled as she reached out to grip onto Bakura's single striped shirt.

He smiled; showing his fangs, he knew that this was one of RPGirl's weaknesses. He exhaled a breath upon the nape of her neck, causing her to let out a squeak as she arched her back a little. "Let me drink up all that sadness" He whispered in a husky voice as he finally sunk his fangs within the neck of the girl.

RPGirl's eyes widen as she felt his fangs, a tear rolled down her cheek as her grip on Bakura's skirt tighten. She felt his tounge lap up the red liquid that flowed from her, she painted and moan slightly as he began to suck; she was enjoying this painful pleasure, it was making her dizzy and weak. Her legs began to shake, ready to give out on her. Bakura just tighten his hold around her waist and let her leaned against him.

"P-Please…. St…. stop…" Huffed the weakening girl as her eyes began to haze over.

But her plead seem to fuel the vampire to drink even more, RPGirl closed her eyes; she looked at if she was trying to hold something back. "I… I can't…" He spoke weakly before large black fox ears appear on her, and nine glamorous long orange fox tails appeared on her. Bakura stopped his drinking and smirked; admiring the weak fox girl before her, her ears and tail tumbled lightly as the girl huffed and painted,

"You're so much cuter with them out" He spoke smoothly licking blood from his lips.

RPGirl lowered her fox ears in a sad and shame mood and looked away from Bakura, she felt too ashamed to face him, she was a master of transformation and now this happened, but even worse… she's letting this vampire touch her instead of her love… Iddo.

Bakura roughly grabbed the girl's face and force her to look back at him with tears in her eyes, "Don't you even dare think about him… I'm here now… concentrate on me" He spoke as his sharp brown eyes looked deep within the girl's dark brown eyes, the collar around her neck glowed again causing her to go back into her delusional high.

"Okay Master" She spoke with that same drunken smile.

It was getting late and the crowd within the mall was thinning out, but within the food court Yugi and Yami sat talking away, Yugi had a smile on his face as he talked about his favorite stores within the mall and Yami listen to the small were, his purple eyes gazing; intently at Yugi without a hint of boredom. He found himself actual enjoying himself as he talked with Yugi, it was like he and Yugi were in there own little world; letting the outer world's time past while there time held still just for them.

But the two conversations were cut short as Joey and Seto return from there venture upon the second level of the mall. Joey seems to smile as if he token down a huge pray by himself. He hugged a bag with the game shop logo on it close to his chest. Seto walked alongside the blonde were with what looked like a shadow of a smile.

"Hey guys the Mall is about to close, let's get back home" Spoke Joey; he was smiling ear to ear.

"This hurry home, isn't because of your new game, is it Joey?" Questioned Yugi with a raised brow, he knew his friend so well.

"Maaaaybe, I mean it's been a while since I gave my PS2 out for a spin" Spoke Joey as he hugged the bag again.

"PS2, that's so old school" Spoke Yami as he looked at Joey, said were stuck out his tongue playfully.

"That's what I said, I even told him if he wanted to I could buy him a PS3, but instead on getting a PS2 game" Spoke Seto, it almost looked as if he was pouting.

"Oy, the PS2 still have killer games on it, once I finish playing all those kick ass game, then I move on to the PS3" Spoke Joey in a stubborn manner, Seto shrugged and sigh knowing that the wolf was just as stubborn as him.

"Or until YOU yourself have saved up enough money, you'll buy the system yourself" Mused Yugi as he slipped his hands into his badge jeans short's pocket.

Seto raised a brow at this and looked over at Joey, the tall were just blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Well… I … um, Okay fine I like getting things for myself, I feel a bit guilty when other people get things for me" Spoke the embarrassed were.

There was a laugh shared all around at Joey's shyness. The laughter stopped when they all realize they were outside of the mall, some of them wonder when they started to head to the exit of the mall, but they just shrugged it off.

"Can't wait to head back home, I bet RPGirl got some food on the stove for us" Spoke Joey as he walked alongside Yugi, both him and Yugi are big fan of RPGirl's cooking.

"Oh, what do you think she cooked?" Asked Yugi with excited eyes, he was hoping for her famous hamburgers.

"As long as its meat I'm okay with anything." Spoke Joey as he gazed up at the first star within the night sky.

Seto and Yami looked at each other as they walked behind the two weres, they both were curious about this RPGirl, finally Seto said what was on both vampire's mind.

"Just what the hell is RPGirl anyway?"

Yugi and Joey both looked back at the two vampires and then each other and smiled, "She's a Kitsune" Spoke Yugi with a smile.

"A Fox Demon?" Questioned Yami, he always thought they lived in the Asian countries not America.

"Yes, and not just any Kitsune, I heard that she's the next in line to become the Kyuubi of Hell or heaven" Spoke Joey as he turned his head forward.

"So, what… she's gonna become a god to her people or something?" Asked Seto, he heard only little things about the Kitsune's clans; they are very secretive beings.

"Well… I don't know. I heard that was one of the many reason why she left her clan." Spoke Yugi with a slightly worried tone, he always wanted to know more about that fox; she was like a sister to him.

"Anyways, it's not our place to say… if you wanna know more so badly you have to ask her yourself." Spoke Joey with a shrug as he continue to lead the group of friends home, he was the type to never gab about someone's hurt past.

The vampires sighed as they thought of many things that could urge the poor girl to run away from her clan, but they both shook those assumption out of there head; the only logical thing to do is ask her the fox herself. The group of friends continued on with many other conversations as they made their way home through the dark night air.

The motions of his body was sending wave after wave of pleasure through the girl's shivering body. Both bodies were the throws of passion upon the purple couch within the empty room, RPGirl shuddered as Bakura pressed his hot hard body against her soft body, the girl sat startling the vampire's lap as he sat back in the couch. The fox ear girl held on tight to the thrusting vampire; her arms wrapped around his neck, her moans and cries mixed with both pain and pleasure, her tails arched and bend in many directions as each thrust hit a different spot within her.

The normally pale face of Bakura held color as his grabbed onto the fox's lush hips for leverage. Sweat had matted down his long hair as his bangs curtain his eyes, giving him the look of a dark lover, RPGirl loved it as lean in and touched her lips with the vampire, letting there tongues clashed violently within her mouth.

"AH, M-MASTER!" Cried the girl as her ears folded back onto her neck, she was getting close.

Bakura smiled as his thrusting became more erratic, his grips on her hips tighten as he felt himself getting closer as well. The fox continue to call out Bakura's name in pathetic cries as her lust hazed eyes looked deeper within his brown eyes.

Suddenly with one last thrust into her, the girl's passion with over the edge, she let out a howl like moan as her body trembled and shake with every feeling of Bakura releasing into her. Her eyes slowly closed as her body fell limp against the panting vampire; she looked like a stratified cat the way she nuzzled close to the tired vampire.

He smiled as he glanced down at her, "Just remember who can give you pleasure… we will continue with this, until you learn to know… who is the master and who is gone." Spoke Bakura with a cold tone. The girl's eyes looked downward, Bakura let out an annoyed grunt, RPGirl's eyes quickly looked up at Bakura and she nodded slowly.

"Next time… I do not what you to put of a fight… just because of this Iddo" Bakura said the name of RPGirl's lover as if it was something dirty. RPGirl closed her eyes, letting his hurt words sting her like they always do, "Now go back to your room, clean yourself up… you still got work to do when the night club opens" Spoke the vampire as he let RPGirl get up, the girl spoke not a word; she just gathered her things and headed to the door, giving one last glanced back at Bakura, she left.

The fox ear girl hurried her way through the empty club towards the way to her home; grateful that no one was around, she scampered up the stair, her nine tails dragging along the way; her legs felt heavy but she kept pushing herself forward. As she reached towards the door knob she stopped, placing an ear to the door she listen… nothing, "Good… they aren't home yet…" Whispered the girl as she entered the living room, there she fell to her knees and began to sob only to repeat the words; "I'm so sorry Iddo" And "Where are you?" over and over again, letting the only the darkness within the unlit living room be the witness of her weaken state.


End file.
